The Love Collision
by Anninha.G
Summary: Sakura Haruno, tenente da divisão de homicídios da polícia de Nova Iorque entra em um caso complicado. Descobre que Sasuke Uchiha, grande empresário, tem envolvimento no caso e com isso, ela acaba se envolvendo com o suspeito principal do crime./SasuSaku
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** +18

**Gêneros:** Ação, Ecchi, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Violência.

_Sakura Haruno, tenente da divisão de homicídios da polícia de Nova Iorque entra em um caso complicado. Descobre que Sasuke Uchiha, grande empresário, tem envolvimento no caso e com isso, ela acaba se envolvendo com o suspeito principal do crime._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto. Porque se fosse meu... hmpf._

_Fanfic baseada na série de livros 'Série Mortal' da Nora Roberts._

_-xxx-_

_**The Love Collision**_

_por: __ Anna Gonçalves, Karlla Monteiro e Dafne Sampaio_

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Ela estava feliz. Desde quando acordou já sabia que o dia iria ser interessante, alegre e romântico. Estava entusiasmada para conhecer seu Romeu. Suas amigas lhe disseram para não ir nesse encontro, apenas porque conheceu esse cara na internet. Lhe falaram que conhecer pessoas pela internet não é uma boa coisa. Há perigos... Para ela, nada importava. Estava apaixonada e tinha certeza que ele também estava apaixonado por ela. Por isso ele decidiu marcar esse encontro no restaurante mais fino da cidade.

Confiava nele. Se ele fosse algum tipo de lunático, algum psicopata que engana pessoas pela internet, porque então ele teria marcado um encontro em um restaurante movimentado? Era idiotice pensar, cogitar que esse homem seja um psicopata. Estava segura e feliz sobre sua decisão. Tinha certeza que ao acordar no dia seguinte, iria estar namorando com o cara mais perfeito que existe na face da terra.

Após como todos os dias de manhã, Akemi se levantava, arrumava seu quarto, fazia suas necessidades matinais, tomava seu café e trocava de roupa. Não trabalhava, pois já fazia um longo tempo que não recebia ofertas de emprego. Mais graças a sua profissão conseguiu firmar sua vida e ainda ter grandes quantidades de dinheiro guardado no banco. Não precisava se preocupar. Então ficava o dia todo em casa.

Sua rotina mudou ao querer ir comprar um vestido perfeito para impressionar o cara perfeito.

Akemi já era bonita. Ao se olhar no espelho, estava ainda mais linda.

Sorrindo, ela saiu do apartamento e foi para o saguão do prédio.

- Puxa vida Akemi... Você está linda. – _o segurança do prédio elogiou a mulher._

- Obrigada Will. É sério que estou bonita? Não estou exagerada?

- Claro que não. – _Will sorriu –_ Está perfeita.

- Fico feliz com isso. Preciso mesmo estar perfeita. Irei conhecer o homem dos meus sonhos.

Akemi sorriu e se despediu. Will abaixou o olhar e desejou intensamente que ela se decepcionasse com seu homem dos sonhos.

Ao chegar ao táxi, Akemi olhou para o céu estrelado e desejou ligar para sua amiga e lhe contar tudo. Mas sua amiga podia muito bem tentar convencê-la de não ir. Por isso, desligou seu celular e continuou sorrindo.

Ela deveria ter ligado, ela deveria ter acreditado nas palavras de sua amiga. Pois mal sabia ela, que naquela noite sua vida cheia de brilho e felicidade iria acabar. Akemi Shimizu iria estar morta antes do amanhecer. Assassinada pelo homem de seus sonhos.

.

.

.

**N/Anna:** Oiiiii gente x)  
Cá estou eu me rebelando em uma mais nova ideia. E não estou sozinha nessa...  
Bem, antes das minhas caras companheiras dizerem oi, vou dar alguns avisos sobre a fic.  
Ela é baseada em uma série de livros da escritora Nora Roberts, só que nós iremos colocar do nosso jeito sabe. Aquele jeitinho que todo mundo curte. *ficou estranho* ueahuaehueaheau  
A fic não terá mais de 10 capítulos. E acho que não menos que 5. Não queremos uma fic longa.  
Não sabemos quando iremos postar, depende apenas de vocês. *writters movidas a reviews*

__**Karlla:**Oiiiiiii galerinha!

**Dafne:** É. Me uni a essas duas e veremos o que um trio parada quente pode fazer. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Anna:** Claro, claro. Por fim, esse aí é só o iniciozinho mesmo. Para dar gostinho, ou não. Então nós nos despedimos e esperamos que gostem da fic.  
Beeijos de toda a equipe. xD


	2. Capítulo 1

.

.

**Capítulo 01**

O dia amanheceu tranquilo para boa parte da população de Nova Iorque. Para aquele quarto número 502 de um prédio de classe alta, o dia não amanheceu para a residente.

Após ter encontrado sua vizinha morta, Lucy ligou para a polícia.

A tenente da divisão de homicídios da polícia de Nova York chegou rapidamente ao local do crime.

- Tenente! Desculpe-me pela demora.

- Pensei que não iria vir Tenten. – _Sakura olhou para sua ajudante que estava ofegante. Pelo visto ela veio correndo. –_ Quero saber quem é essa mulher. Reúna testemunhas e me informe quanto tempo a pericia irá demorar.

- Certo.

Sakura esperou que ela saísse do cômodo e se aproximou da mulher morta encima da cama. Olhou para todos os detalhes em volta. Antes de entrar no quarto, ela havia percebido o vestido jogado no corredor, perto da cama era possível ver o par de sandálias. _Ela não estava em casa. Foi em algum lugar e voltou acompanhada..._

_- _Akemi Shimizu. – _Tenten se aproximou com um bloco de notas na mão_ – Mais conhecida como Alexis Bernard.

- Alexis? A modelo?

- Sim.

- Já faz um tempo que não aparecia na televisão e quando irá voltar a aparecer será porque irão divulgar sua morte.

- Alexis tinha parado um pouco por causa dos problemas envolvendo o antigo namorado dela. _– a ajudante de Sakura colocou o dedo no queixo e continuou_: – É triste saber que uma modelo talentosa morreu dessa forma.

- Dessa forma como Tenten? Pode ter sido drogas não acha? Consumiu demais, teve uma overdose e simplesmente morreu.

- Não acho que foi senhora. Veja o pescoço dela, há marcas de dedos. Posso deduzir que como ela está nua, jogada na cama, os olhos virados e as marcas, ela foi estuprada e estrangulada.

- Seu raciocínio está quase certo. – _Sakura sorriu_ _por causa da dedução da assistente._ – Só que não podemos logo dizer de cara que ela foi estuprada. Tem que ver toda a cena do crime, tanto aqui no quarto como lá fora.

- Tenente?

- O vestido dela está jogado no corredor, suas sandálias estão jogadas em um mesmo lugar e na sala há duas taças e uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Então ela estava acompanhada.

- Akemi veio para cama com alguém por livre e espontânea vontade. Agora resta saber quem. Testemunhas?

- A vizinha da frente a encontrou. Lucy Wilson. – _a morena seguiu a tenente para fora do quarto_ – Ela e Alexis tomam café juntas todos os dias, hoje como de costume, Lucy veio chamá-la. Notou que a porta estava destrancada e entrou. Achou a amiga morta e ligou para a polícia.

- Essa mulher viu o acompanhante da nossa modelo?

- Ela disse que não.

- Tenente? _– um policial apareceu na porta_ – Há alguém que deseja falar com a senhora.

Sakura desceu até o saguão do prédio e viu um homem sentado com o rosto bem abatido.

- Ele é o segurança do prédio. _– o policial que a chamou no apartamento de Akemi continuou ao seu lado e informou_ – Falou que precisava conversar com a senhora.

- Senhor...?

- Will Martin.

- Senhor Martin, por acaso o senhor sabe o que ocorreu aqui? _– Sakura se sentou a sua frente e indicou para sua assistente anotar tudo que estava ocorrendo_

- Akemi está morta.

- Sim. E o senhor sabe quem fez isso?

- Não... Eu a vi saindo ontem. Estava lindíssima. Sempre achei à senhorita Akemi linda, mas ontem ela conseguiu estar ainda mais linda.

- Poderia me contar tudo o que ocorreu ontem à noite? E se não se importa, eu gostaria de gravar seu depoimento.

- Tudo bem.

- Aqui é a tenente Sakura Haruno, no local do crime recolhendo o depoimento de Will Martin, segurança do prédio onde ocorreu o homicídio de Akemi Shimizu. Pode começar senhor Martin.

- Eram umas nove horas da noite quando Akemi saltou do elevador sorrindo como nunca. _– respirou fundo_ – A elogiei e ela me agradeceu. Falou que estava indo conhecer o homem dos sonhos dela. Por Deus... Eu desejei intensamente que ela se decepcionasse com esse homem, e agora ele a matou.

- Senhor Martin isso não é sua culpa. Por favor, respire fundo e me conte o que aconteceu. Preciso da sua ajuda para pegar esse desgraçado.

- Está bem. _– suspirou_ – Eu não vi quando eles chegaram. Deveria ter sido na hora em que eu fui fazer a ronda lá atrás. Então quando voltei para a entrada do prédio, pouco mais de uma hora da manhã, eu vi um homem saindo. Não o conhecia e percebi que a noite para ele deve ter sido muito boa, porque ele estava sorrindo e me desejou uma boa noite.

- Você não o reconheceu?

- Não. Eu conheço todos os moradores desse prédio e nunca o tinha visto.

- Pode me dizer como ele é? A fisionomia...

- Posso dizer que ele tem um metro e noventa, por aí. Não era mais baixo que eu... Seu cabelo era preto e seus olhos também.

- A cor da pele, a roupa que ele estava usando? Possuía alguma coisa que chamava bastante atenção?

- Ele é branco, branco mesmo. Acho que ele não gosta de tomar sol. Ele estava usando um terno e estava impecável. Parecia ser novo e bem caro...

- Senhor... Eu preciso saber se algo chamava a atenção. – _Sakura não estava com tempo para enrolações. _

- Devo dizer que aquele cara era bem bonito. Bonito mesmo, do tipo que está em qualquer capa de revistas.

- É só isso?

- Eu só consigo me lembrar disso.

- Obrigada pela sua ajuda senhor Martin, se por acaso conseguir se lembrar de mais alguma coisa, me ligue. – _ela entregou um cartão para ele e subiu novamente para o andar do apartamento 502. –_ O que descobrimos Tenten?

- Que o suspeito é um cara extremamente bonito.

- Você me falou que Akemi deu um tempo no trabalho por causa de problemas envolvendo o ex-namorado, certo?

- Sim.

- Quero que ele compareça na central hoje ainda. Quanto tempo para a perícia chegar?

- O trânsito está um caos senhora...

- Não interessa! Eu quero esses macacos coletando provas agora mesmo! _– resmungou_ – Vamos falar com a tal Lucy Wilson.

Lucy Wilson estava sentada no sofá com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Sakura havia se sentado ao seu lado já fazia uns cinco minutos e não conseguiu tirar nada de sugestivo além de lágrimas.

- Senhora Wilson...

- Senhorita! _– fungou_ – Senhorita Wilson.

- Certo. – _Sakura revirou os olhos_ – Poderia me dizer como encontrou a senhorita Shimizu?

- Oh... Akemi... Ela sempre tão sorridente. Porque fariam isso com ela?

- Não sei. _– suspirou_ – Preciso da sua ajuda para saber.

- Certo. – _Lucy limpou o rosto e olhou para suas mãos_ – Eu sempre soube que ela é... Era –_ corrigiu_ – a modelo internacionalmente conhecida, mas não me importava. Akemi nunca se mostrou fútil e nem mesquinha. Não esbanjava seu dinheiro e nem nada. Foi por isso que eu fiz amizade com ela. Todos os dias de manhã nós tomamos... Tomávamos. Céus. Como é difícil colocá-la no passado, ela se foi e eu não consigo me acostumar com isso.

- Por favor, eu preciso que continue.

- Ela... Nós tomávamos café juntas e nunca tínhamos quebrado uma com a outra. Era o dia dela tomar café aqui em casa, então quando não apareceu na hora que sempre aparecia eu fui chamá-la. _– Lucy respirou fundo e espantou as lágrimas que queriam ser derramadas – _Toquei a campainha três vezes, a chamei e bati na porta. Akemi nunca demorava tanto, nem dormia fora de casa e por isso estranhei. Eu girei a maçaneta e a porta estava destrancada... Entrei no apartamento e continuei a chamá-la. Quando entrei no quarto e a vi daquele jeito... Eu simplesmente não consegui fazer mais nada. Corri para o meu apartamento e liguei para a polícia.

- Akemi lhe falou alguma coisa sobre algum encontro na noite anterior?

- Não me disse nada. Eu havia percebido que essas duas semanas ela estava animada demais, sonhadora. Pensei que ela estivesse com alguma oferta de emprego, por isso nem perguntei. Katherine deve saber de alguma coisa.

- Katherine?

- É a melhor amiga dela.

- Pode me informar o nome completo e se possível o telefone?

- Só um instante, vou pegar meu celular.

- Tenente, a perícia chegou.

- Fique aqui e recolha os dados dessa tal de Katherine.

Sakura saiu do apartamento de Lucy e seguiu para o apartamento 502. O apartamento era muito grande, por isso toda a equipe da pericia conseguiu ocupá-lo sem nenhum problema.

- Kiba, você demorou.

- Ora tenente, por acaso você viu o caos que está o trânsito?

- Recolha logo as provas, quero informações o mais rápido possível.

- É ela mesmo? – _Kiba perguntou e vendo o olhar de dúvida da tenente, continuou_: – Alexis Bernard?

- Sim.

- Eu sou fã dessas pernas. É uma pena ter morrido...

- Pare de falar asneiras e trabalhe.

- Você está precisando de um homem tenente. A cada dia está mais ranzinza.

- Quer mesmo que eu te mostre à ranzinza? Ou você irá fazer com que eu tenha um caso resolvido em menos de 24 horas?

- Foi só uma brincadeira...

Kiba foi para o quarto resmungando. Sakura começou a percorrer a sala atrás da bolsa de Akemi.

- Katherine Williams não está cidade. Falei que era uma emergência e ela está de volta amanhã.

- Me ajude encontrar a bolsa da Akemi.

- Por quê?

- Provavelmente o celular dela está dentro da bolsa, se conseguirmos achar o celular podemos ter alguma pista.

- Ah sim.

- Se eu fosse uma bolsa, onde eu estaria? – _Sakura perguntou para si mesma_

- Senhora, se me permite interromper, mas se você estivesse acompanhada por um cara extremamente lindo e no seu apartamento, estariam se agarrando não é? Ela pode ter jogado a bolsa em qualquer lugar...

- E onde essa bolsa foi jogada?

- Posso palpitar que ela está atrás do sofá. _– sorriu_

Sakura olhou atrás do sofá e a encontrou jogada no chão. Olhou intrigada para sua ajudante.

- Bem... Eu já entrei no meu apartamento dando uns amassos e sempre quando olhava atrás do sofá, minha bolsa estava lá.

- Poupe-me os detalhes. – _bufou. Sakura colocou suas luvas de látex e abriu a bolsa. Tirou de lá o celular enfeitado de Akemi. Foi nas chamadas feitas e depois nas recebidas. Um nome chamou sua atenção. –_ Há um nome aqui, alguém que ela ligava e recebia bastantes ligações. Recebeu uma ligação meia hora antes de descer para o saguão do hotel.

- E qual é o nome?

- Sasuke Uchiha. Lhe parece comum? – _perguntou para Tenten ao perceber que sua ajudante havia ficado boquiaberta ao escutar o nome que aparecia bastante no telefone de Akemi_

- A senhora não conhece Sasuke Uchiha?

- Não faço à mínima ideia de quem seja. Posso palpitar? _– continuou quando a morena fez um sim com a cabeça: _– É o ex-namorado dela?

- Errado! E até onde sei os dois nunca tiveram um envolvimento.

- Pode me dizer quem é?

- Sasuke Uchiha é o empresário mais bem sucedido de toda Nova Iorque. Ele deve ter como propriedade 90% da cidade. E além disso...

- O que?

- É o empresário mais lindo que existe em toda face da terra.

- Lindo? _– sorriu_ – Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

- Acho que não senhora.

- Nosso suspeito é um cara lindo não é? Esse tal de Uchiha é lindo para você e como podemos perceber, ele e Akemi trocavam muitos telefonemas. Me diga, ele é tem cabelo preto?

- Sim, mas... Ah não! Você está me dizendo que Sasuke Uchiha, a perfeição mundial é nosso assassino?

- Assassino é muito cedo para dizer. Suspeito é o melhor.

- Tenente eu não acho que ele possa ter matado Akemi. Com quais motivos?

- Eu não sei Tenten, mas pretendo saber. Ligue para esse Uchiha e marque uma hora com ele, quero falar com esse cara o mais rápido possível. E antes de irmos para central, quero as gravações das câmeras de segurança.

- Sim senhora. – _Tenten esperou Sakura sair e olhou a sala do apartamento. _O apartamento é muito mais bonito sem esses caras estragando a decoração, pensou.

_Estava receosa com o pensamento da tenente sobre Sasuke Uchiha ser o assassino, mas também estava animada por ter uma chance de ver se a beleza dele é realmente verdadeira e não ilusões da televisão. Aquele dia iria ser bem movimentado_.

- Ah! _– Sakura apareceu na porta _– Faça com que os relatórios da perícia e da autópsia estejam em minha mesa antes do anoitecer. Já ligou para nossos suspeitos?

- Ainda não.

- Está esperando o que? O telefone não irá ligar sozinho. Agilize Tenten!

- Sim senhora. _– suspirou. Realmente aquele dia iria ser bem movimentado._

.

.

.

N/Anna: Postei esse capítulo rápido porque o prólogo só foi mesmo para dar uma entradinha básica. Agora é que a fic começa a andar.

N/Karlla: Prólogo só nasceu para podermos matar alguém que não fosse importante. Skpakspaksapkas

.

.

Reviews por favor :)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 02 **

Massageando o pescoço, Sakura analisava os dados da perícia que foram entregues ao entardecer. Nada do que estava escrito naqueles papéis a ajudou. Já sabia que Akemi teve relações e foi estrangulada. Nada de novo...

O organismo da modelo só possuía o jantar, que foi caviar, e o champanhe. Coisas que só pessoas finas, cheias de grana tinham coragem de comprar. Bufou para os papéis e os jogou encima da mesa.

Abriu sua gaveta a procura de uma barra de chocolate, revirou-a toda e não encontrou.

- Droga, droga, droga!

- Tenente? – _Tenten entrou na sala e olhou curiosa para Sakura_

- Onde você estava? Eu precisava de você há algumas horas atrás.

- Estava...

- Não quero saber. Vá até a divisão de eletrônicos e agilize Neji. Eu quero as imagens nítidas.

- Não é engraçado senhora? _– Tenten se sentou na cadeira a frente de Sakura e entregou um cd para ela –_ Eu acabei de voltar de lá.

- O que você estava fazendo na divisão de eletrônicos? – _Sakura a olhou intrigada_

- Eu... Bem...

- Esquece. Vamos ver logo essas imagens.

- Sim. _– suspirou_

Sakura colocou o cd no computador e esperou que ele abrisse. Tamborilava impacientemente os dedos na mesa e bufava cada vez que o computador oscilava.

- Já que você está andando com aqueles nerds da divisão de eletrônicos, na próxima vez mande-os consertar essa lata-velha. Antes que eu dê perda total nela.

- Farei isso amanhã.

- Estou começando a ter dor de cabeça, eu preciso do meu chocolate.

- A senhora almoçou? _– a ajudante de Sakura perguntou com uma feição nada agradável para a tenente._

- Não tive tempo. Estava interrogando um suspeito.

- Não é desculpa!

- Tenha dó Tenten. Se eu estivesse com minha ajudante, poderia ter terminado mais rápido e ido almoçar. _– Sakura sorriu ao ver o rosto de sua ajudante ficar corado_ – Só que não... Eu estava sozinha enquanto ela ficou fazendo não sei o que na divisão de eletrônicos.

- E então, como foi o interrogatório?

- Poderia tentar mudar de assunto de um jeito mais agradável Tenten.

- Eu não estou tentando mudar de assunto. – _riu sem graça_

- Que seja. _– Sakura suspirou_ – O ex-namorado dela não é nosso assassino. O cara tem um álibi e além do que, tenho certeza que ele não mataria sequer uma mosca com medo de que sujasse as mãos. Fresco demais. – _passou os dedos nos olhos para afastar o sono._ – Só nos resta o Uchiha.

- Continuo achando que ele não é o culpado.

- Você não tem que achar nada. _– olhou para a tela do computador_ – Finalmente...

Tenten se aproximou da sua chefe para poder analisar junto com ela as imagens do circuito interno do prédio onde Akemi morava.

- Aqui temos Akemi saindo, estava com o vestido que achamos jogado no chão do apartamento. Ela falou com o segurança e entrou no táxi.

- Até aí o depoimento do segurança está correto.

- Ela voltou acompanhada às onze horas. – _Sakura aproximou-se da tela para poder ver melhor o homem_ – Não dá para vê-lo direito. A câmera não consegue pegar seu rosto.

- Veja as mãos dela. _– a morena apontou na tela –_ Akemi que está ultrapassando os limites.

- É verdade. Ele está sendo um cavalheiro... Ela parece que está um pouco bêbada.

- Dentro do elevador, a mesma coisa. Ela parece que está no cio, que quer acasalar naquele momento.

- E ele a respeitando de todos os modos.

- Akemi está muito animada. O exame toxicológico afirmou ter drogas no seu organismo?

- Não. Apenas diz sobre o álcool e o jantar. Acha que ela está drogada Tenten?

- Só álcool não iria deixá-la assim. Acho sim que esteja drogada.

- Ligue para Shino e peça um exame mais detalhado. _– Sakura continuou olhando para os olhos de Akemi –_ Se ela estiver mesmo drogada e essa droga não tiver sido detectada no exame simples, então estamos mexendo com coisa séria.

Enquanto Sakura esperava sua ajudante no telefone, ela avançava o vídeo.

- Ele resmungou bastante, mas falei que daria dois ingressos para o jogo de futebol se ele fizesse.

- Como conseguiremos dois ingressos?

- Sua melhor amiga não é uma modelo famosa?

- Ótima ideia Tenten. – _sorriu e voltou a olhar novamente para a tela do computador_ – Ele está saindo do apartamento às uma hora e meia da manhã. Que horas a perícia informou que Akemi morreu?

- Por volta da meia noite.

- Então o canalha ficou bastante tempo analisando o crime. Deve ter até tomado um banho depois de matá-la. Olhe para ele arrumando a gravata, passando as mãos no terno.

- Seria muito bom se ele olhasse diretamente para a câmera.

- Computador, pausar a gravação. _– Sakura ordenou para a máquina e rezou para que a obedecesse_ – Veja, essa lata velha ainda está me escutando.

- É só tratá-la com carinho senhora.

- Ampliar imagem. – _ordenou novamente e esperou que o computador obedecesse_ – Coloque a foto de Sasuke Uchiha ao lado dessa ampliação e rode o programa de probabilidade!

_Processando informação..._

_ Rodando programa..._

_Espere um momento... _

_Conclusão em 25 minutos._

- Não me venha com essa de 25 minutos seu computador idiota! – _resmungou e logo em seguida bateu na máquina –_ Ordeno que acelere!

_Processando informação..._

_Concluído. _

_Probabilidade de ser a mesma pessoa: 77,8%_

- 77% é uma probabilidade muito boa, não acha Tenten?

- Acho que as chances de que Sasuke seja culpado são altas. A roupa sofisticada, a polidez nos atos, o cavalheirismo, a pele branca e o cabelo negro. Só que duas coisas me intrigam, senhora.

- O que é?

- O cabelo do assassino é curto e o do Sasuke é rebelde atrás e na frente a franja é longa.

- Ele pode estar usando uma peruca. Pela foto que vi, Sasuke é realmente muito bonito. E se ele é mesmo tão famoso como você diz, ele pode muito bem usar uma peruca para não ser interrompido no jantar. Ele não iria gostar de chamar a atenção na noite de um crime.

- Faz sentido. – _ela olhou para a imagem pausada no computador e estremeceu para o sorriso que o assassino esboçava_ – Eu ainda não sei qual é o motivo dele tê-la matado. Se ele pedisse para ela fazer qualquer coisa, ela faria. Não fazia sentido matá-la.

- Nada faz sentido para um assassino Tenten. Quando veremos o Uchiha?

- Liguei para o escritório dele e a secretária informou que ele só terá tempo na parte da manhã. Então eu reservei na parte da manhã.

- E a tal amiga?

- Ela tem tempo para qualquer hora do dia.

- Então veremos Katherine de manhã e o Uchiha de tarde.

- Senhora, Sasuke só terá tempo na parte da manhã. Me escutou?

- Sim, eu a escutei. _– sorriu_ – Sou eu que tenho tempo para eles Tenten. Eu dito as regras, eu decido quando quero vê-los. Esse Uchiha me pareceu ser daqueles que tem tudo quando quer. Só que ele ainda não me conheceu.

- Tenente... Você vai mesmo brincar com fogo?

- Fogo ou outro qualquer elemento. Até que eu pegue o assassino, é assim que irei brincar.

- Tenho orgulho da senhora.

- Pare de puxar meu saco. – _Sakura revirou os olhos, desligou o computador, pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala –_ Amanhã esteja na casa de Katherine sem atrasos.

- Sim senhora.

- Me pergunto como você tem tanta certeza sobre Akemi estar drogada.

- Na festa de formatura do colegial, minha amiga aceitou um drinque do garoto que ela gostava. Depois de alguns minutos ela ficou exatamente do jeito que Akemi estava.

- Tenten, há coisas na sua vida que ainda me assusta.

- Não se preocupe senhora, sou de extrema confiança.

- É isso que me dá medo. _– murmurou_ – Katherine já sabe sobre a morte da amiga?

- Pelo o tom de voz dela, eu acho que ainda não. Acho que teremos que dar a noticia, já que a mídia ainda não sabe de nada.

- É isso que me dá medo. – _Sakura repetiu e continuou andando para fora do prédio._

**...**

- Detesto ter que dar a noticia ruim. – _Sakura levou o cachorro quente aos lábios e suspirou ao lembrar de como Katherine desabou em lágrimas quando escutou que sua melhor amiga foi assassinada –_ E ainda perdemos nossa manhã tentando acalmá-la. Não conseguimos arrancar nada dela.

- Ela ficou bastante abalada tenente. Não fiquei surpresa quando ela nos pediu um tempo.

- Só que nós não temos tempo.

- Você também ficaria assim se soubesse que sua melhor amiga morreu.

- Não mesmo Tenten, eu iria pegar o desgraçado e fazê-lo mofar dentro de uma cela apertada. – _Sakura terminou seu cachorro quente e se levantou_ – Vamos ir falar com o Uchiha.

- Agora? No horário de almoço?

- Sim.

- Senhora... Já que é assim, vamos em algum banheiro, por favor. _– a ajudante da tenente a olhou com os olhos suplicantes._

- Está apertada?

- Não. Só que precisamos escovar os dentes.

- Você não tem esse hábito Tenten.

- Sim, eu não tenho. Só que... – _pausou. Ela olhou para o olhar curioso de Sakura e abaixou a cabeça, com o rosto corando._

- Está ficando vermelha?

- N-não!

- Me diga logo Tenten!

- Nós iremos ver um homem rico, lindo e completamente detalhista. Se aparecermos com os dentes sujos e o bafo de cachorro quente... Por Deus senhora! Não podemos aparecer assim.

- Porque você não cala a boca? _– resmungou_ – Ele é só um homem Tenten.

- Ele é sim um homem, mas só que é um homem que faz todo o restante de homens se transformarem em lixo. Ele é perfeito tenente.

- Não, não é. Ele é nosso suspeito principal de um homicídio e se você colocar a palavra homem mais de uma vez na frase, vou te jogar em uma cela cheia de bandidos que nós prendemos.

- E isso não torna ainda mais excitante?

- Calada! – _Sakura bufou revoltada_ – Se falar mais alguma coisa sobre esse Uchiha, eu te despacho para patrulheira de rua.

- Sim senhora. Me desculpe. – _ela olhou para os olhos verdes de sua chefe e sorriu. Sakura nunca a despacharia para ser patrulheira, tinha certeza que era uma boa companhia para ela. –_ Podemos ir escovar os dentes?

- Se fizermos isso você vai me deixar em paz?

- Claro! _– mentiu_

Com um suspiro derrotado, Sakura seguiu Tenten para o banheiro mais próximo. Fizeram tudo o que tinham que fazer e seguiram para o prédio onde funcionava o escritório de Sasuke Uchiha.

Entraram na recepção e com uma expressão séria, Sakura levantou o distintivo para a recepcionista que suou frio. Foram informadas sobre o andar do Uchiha e foram levadas até o elevador.

A música soava lenta e pacificamente e isso deixava a tenente ainda mais irritada. Detestava aquele tipo de música.

- Esse lugar é uma beleza, você não acha tenente?

- Não. Isso só serve para mostrar o quanto o Uchiha é mesquinho.

- Sabe tenente, não ficarei surpresa se você se apaixonar por ele. É incrível como... _– Tenten parou de falar ao ver o olhar mortal que Sakura lhe lançava _– Acho que chegamos.

As duas desceram do elevador e logo de cara avistaram a secretária as recebendo com um sorriso.

- Tenente, pensei que iria vir de manhã.

- Não tive tempo. Quero ver seu patrão.

- Sinto muito lhe informar, mas ele está em uma reunião muito importante. Receio que ele não poderá recebê-la, a agenda dele está muito cheia.

- Olha aqui queridinha, está vendo esse distintivo? _– Sakura levantou o distintivo e por pouco a gentil secretária não o engoliu_ – Eu sou a lei, eu decido quando vê-lo. E eu quero vê-lo exatamente agora!

- Desculpe-me tenente, mas isso não será possível.

- Vamos ver se não será.

Sakura se distanciou da bancada da secretária e se dirigiu para a grande porta que estava a sua frente. Não hesitou ao abri-la.

Se deparou com três homens dentro da sala, Sasuke que estava em seu lugar de patrão e outros dois que deviam ser seus subordinados.

- Karin, posso saber o que essa mulher está fazendo aqui? – _ele perguntou seriamente para sua secretaria_

- Senhor! Eu tentei impedi-la, mas...

- Cale a boca! – _Sakura olhou para a secretária e depois retornou a olhar para o moreno que a olhava com muita curiosidade _

- Se você veio aqui para me fazer assumir seu filho...

- É melhor você também calar a boca Uchiha.

- Com que direito você ousa falar assim comigo? – _ele levantou e continuou falando bruscamente –_ Entra na minha sala sem ser convidada e ainda acha que tem o direito de me mandar calar a boca? É melhor se retirar, antes que eu chame os...

- Seguranças? _– Sakura o interrompeu_ – Sinto lhe informar, mas eu tenho todo o direito de lhe mandar calar a boca. E ainda tenho o direito de fazer muito mais. Sakura Haruno, tenente da divisão de homicídios da polícia de Nova Iorque. – _ela levantou o distintivo e teve a leve impressão de escutar Sasuke rosnar_

- Pensei ter marcado com a polícia de manhã.

- Sim, marcou. Só que eu não pude vir.

- Então sinto muito tenente. – _Sasuke se sentou e olhou-a com divertimento_ – Não posso recebê-la sem horário marcado. Como vê, estou sem tempo. Deveria ter vindo mais cedo.

- Ora, me desculpe pela inconveniência. _– falou sarcasticamente_ – Só que eu andei muito ocupada interrogando testemunhas para um caso que você está envolvido.

- Eu não matei ninguém. Não posso te ajudar. – _disse friamente_

- Não falei que você havia matado alguém.

- Naruto e Suigetsu, mais tarde continuamos. Acho que agora eu tenho que ser interrogado. Karin, não deixe ninguém entrar e estou falando muito sério.

- Sim senhor!

- Tenten saia.

- Tenente?

- Eu quero conversar com ele a sós. Não quero testemunhas caso eu precise matá-lo.

- Não faça isso. – _ela olhou para Sakura com os olhos arregalados_ – É um patrimônio da humanidade.

- Saia! – _ordenou rispidamente_

Quando a sala ficou vazia exceto pelos dois, Sakura virou seu corpo para olhá-lo com frieza. Ele estava com as mãos repousadas na mesa e na cara um pequeno, mas perceptível sorriso estava esboçado.

- Sente-se tenente.

- Não demorarei muito Uchiha. – _ela se sentou e continuou_: – Você por acaso faz alguma ideia do que estou fazendo aqui?

- Além de estar usando seu distintivo para me irritar? Não. _– Sasuke passou levemente a mão na franja lisa –_ Posso deduzir que houve um homicídio e meu nome está ligado. Estou certo?

- Conhece Akemi Shimizu?

- Claro que conheço. Quem não conhece Alexis Bernard?

- O senhor era íntimo da senhorita Shimizu?

- Somos amigos. Mas o que Akemi tem haver... – _ele parou de falar quando percebeu o que havia ocorrido –_ Akemi está morta.

- Sim. No celular da senhorita Shimizu seu nome aparecia bastante, isso foi o que me trouxe aqui.

- O que aconteceu?

- Meia hora depois de você ter ligado para ela, Akemi saiu do apartamento toda produzida. Voltou acompanhada por um homem e foi morta dentro do apartamento.

- Já conseguiu localizar esse cara?

- Eu faço as perguntas. _– falou rispidamente_

- Ainda não conseguiu localizá-lo. Ele está à solta por aí e você está aqui mostrando sua incompetência.

- Engraçado dizer isso Uchiha. Sabe por quê? _– continuou ao perceber que ele não iria lhe dizer nada _– Nosso assassino se parece muito com você.

- Está enganada.

- Não. Eu não estou.

- Eu quero ver essa imagem do assassino.

- São informações confidenciais, você é apenas um civil.

- Se não vai me mostrar por bem...

- Está me ameaçando Uchiha? – _Sakura sem perceber, colocou a mão no coldre e encarou Sasuke_

- É claro que não. _– bufou_ – Só que... Eu nunca mataria Akemi. Com quais motivos?

- É isso que estou tentando descobrir.

- Gostaria que se retirasse da minha sala tenente.

- Ainda não terminei.

- Mas eu sim. – _ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta_. – Lhe concedi alguns minutos, já é o suficiente. Se desejar conversar comigo novamente, marque um horário com minha secretária. Por favor, queira se retirar. Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

- Ugh! – _Sakura se levantou e andou em direção a saída. –_ Você me verá novamente. – _olhou ferozmente nos olhos dele e depois se virou para sua_ _ajudante _– Tenten marque um horário com esse idiota.

- Sim senhora.

**...**

- O que ela queria Sasuke? _– Naruto abriu a porta e viu o amigo em pé olhando a janela onde conseguia ver Sakura e Tenten saindo do prédio_ – Ela por acaso descobriu sua vida antiga no crime?

- Não Naruto. Ela veio me interrogar pela morte de Alexis.

- Alexis está morta? Mas... E por que ela veio lhe interrogar?

- Parece que o assassino se parece bastante comigo.

- Isso é complicado. Vocês não demoraram muito... _– o loiro se sentou e respirou fundo_ – Sasuke, você tem alguma coisa haver?

- É claro que não Naruto. Eu só não quis demorar porque essa mulher me interessou. Quero vê-la mais vezes... E quanto mais esse caso demorar, mais chances terei de cruzar com ela.

- Está me dizendo que está interessado em uma policial? Você? Um homem que cresceu com o crime?

- É irônico. – _sorriu de canto_ – Eu realmente gostei da personalidade dela.

- E vai ser irônico quando ela te prender.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – _Sasuke se sentou na sua cadeira e começou a digitar no computador _– Preciso ver as imagens que a polícia tem do assassino.

- São informações confidenciais.

- O sistema da polícia é inferior ao meu. _– sorriu_ – Não se preocupe, não seremos pegos.

- Eu não serei pego. E é muito engraçado você dizer isso, já que você acabou de ser algemado por uma tenente.

**N/Anna:** Mais um capítulo quentinho e Sasuke delicinha apareceu. Joguem as mãos para cima e peçam um homem desses de presente de natal. Se ganharem, sejam boazinhas e dividam.  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Não se esqueçam, reviews são nossa maior inspiração.

**vivian-san** - Sasuke suspeito de assassinato é a coisa mais sedução do mundo né? Imagine, um homem desse, perigoso e tudo de bom na sua frente? euahueahueahue

Ah linda, nem diga uma coisa dessas. Seu review foi perfeito, eu realmente gostei muito. E obrigada, sério. Acho tão gratificante quando os leitores gostam.

Beijos

**s2Cold Hearts2** - euahueahuae CSI é tudibão menina. Eu também adoro! E colocar a Sakura sendo mandona, nossa. Eu gosto muito. Ela é minha personagem preferida e eu gosto de inovar. Haha

Logo de inicio já dando opiniões de quem pode ser o suspeito? Puxa. Kkk Guarde seus palpites porque muita coisa ainda irá acontecer. E pode dizer seus palpites quando quiser :)

Obrigada pelo review, beijos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 03**

O dia havia amanhecido nublado. Não muita novidade para os habitantes de Nova Iorque, já que os dias de inverno sempre amanheciam desse jeito. Ou quando não era pior.

Na grande empresa Uchiha, sentada no grande sofá preto do escritório do dono daquela empresa, Sakura tomava seu café com curtos goles. Estava irritada. Podia-se perceber apenas notando os olhares fulminantes que ela lançava. Foi por esse motivo e por muitos outros, que Sasuke decidiu deixá-la na sala dele esperando-o. Apenas para revidar as diretas ríspidas da tenente Haruno.

Sakura já esperava naquela sala por mais de trinta minutos e apesar da sua fadiga evidente, ela não iria sair daquele local sem ter todas suas perguntas respondidas. Portanto, seguiu as instruções de Sasuke e ficou a vontade naquela imensa sala.

Lá fora o vento soprava ruidosamente e lá dentro o calor emanava por todos os cantos. O grosso casaco, as luvas e o cachecol da Haruno haviam sido retirados pela mesma e colocados cuidadosamente ao seu lado no sofá. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Sakura gostava da paz que aquele ambiente emanava.

- Sinto muito se te fiz esperar muito tenente. _– Sasuke se desculpou enquanto adentrou na sala –_ Não sabia que iria demorar mais que dez minutos.

- Tudo bem Uchiha.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa para beber? Alguma coisa para comer? – _ele perguntou se sentando na poltrona a frente de Sakura e cruzando os dedos das mãos ele tentou descobrir sua resposta. Como não obteve sucesso, suspirou._ – Bem, eu quero um café se não se importa.

- Fique a vontade, a sala é sua.

- Você poderia ser mais amistosa tenente. – _propôs ele com sarcasmo_

- E você poderia parar de tentar me enrolar e irmos logo ao assunto que vim tratar com você.

- Estou te enrolando tenente? – _Sasuke a olhou fixamente nos olhos, seus lábios lentamente formaram um sorriso de canto e até mesmo Sakura, que era impenetrável, sentiu seu coração dar uma vacilada._

Ela sabia. Sabia que quando pisou naquela sala havia entrado em um território perigoso e por mais que estivesse com uma arma presa em seu coldre na cintura, sentia-se completamente desarmada. Aqueles olhos negros que a fitavam intensamente era um perigo para qualquer um em sã consciência. Qualquer pessoa com boa saúde vacilaria com aquele homem a sua frente.

- Poderia parar de tentar me deslumbrar Uchiha? – _Sakura ralhou com aquele que permanecia imóvel em sua poltrona_ – Você não é meu tipo.

- Hm... Eu só quis confirmar. – _sorriu, pegando a xícara de café que repousava na mesinha de centro _– Pode começar a perguntar tenente.

Sakura franziu a testa. O modo como ele sempre a chamava de tenente a deixava um pouco sem graça. No âmago de seu ser, ela adoraria saber como seria seu nome sendo pronunciado pela voz do homem que bebia tranquilamente seu café. Afastando os pensamentos indevidos da mente, Sakura tirou seu bloco de notas do bolso do casaco e com o olhar sério e profissional começou a perguntar para seu suspeito principal.

- Onde você estava na noite do dia 15 de outubro?

- Em casa.

- Estava sozinho?

- Acompanhado por uma boa dose de uísque. – _sorriu torto ao ver Sakura franzindo a testa e se preparando para fazer a próxima pergunta_ – E não. Não tenho ninguém para confirmar meu álibi. Se quiser perguntar para os meus empregados, fique a vontade. Mas acho que não será válido, já que eu posso pagá-los para mentir. _– falou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo desalinhado._

- Então isso significa que não tem álibi para a hora da morte de Akemi?

- É... Não tenho.

- Uchiha isso...

- Diga-me tenente, _–_ _ele a interrompeu e mais uma vez Sakura sentiu sua barriga ficar estranha. Sasuke se debruçou para perto dela e continuou_ – com quais motivos eu iria matar a modelo que me faria ficar ainda mais rico?

- Responda-me você. E afaste-se! _– ordenou rispidamente_ – Como Akemi iria lhe deixar mais rico?

- Alexis seria minha garota propaganda. Minha empresa de perfumes desenvolveu uma nova fragrância e ela iria vendê-lo.

- Então vocês não estavam se envolvendo além do campo profissional?

- Está com ciúmes tenente? – _ele perguntou, com a voz sensualmente rouca_

- Por favor, Uchiha. _– bufou_ – Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar com ciúmes de alguém que me irrita seriamente.

- Então quer dizer que eu te irrito. Isso já é um começo certo?

- Cale a boca!

- Senhor! _– Karin abriu a porta e olhou educadamente para Sasuke_ – Seus convidados estão na sala de reunião. Estão esperando o senhor.

- Fale para aguardarem mais alguns minutos.

- Sim.

Sakura esperou que a secretária fechasse a porta e olhou para Sasuke que mantinha a expressão divertida.

- Acho que não tenho mais tempo para lhe perguntar mais nada.

- Me perdoe se tomei seu tempo hoje e não pude ser mais útil.

- Você foi bem útil. Continua sendo meu suspeito principal. – _sorriu animada_ – E não se preocupe com meu tempo, você era meu único compromisso.

- Se eu sou seu único compromisso e se estará livre hoje à noite, jante comigo tenente.

Sakura piscou atônita para ele. Ficou em silencio por alguns segundos. Não queria responder, ou melhor, não sabia o que responder. Olhou curiosa para os orbes negros que esperavam ansiosamente por uma resposta.

Sasuke percebendo a expressão curiosa de Sakura, sorriu e completou:

- Para que você possa continuar suas perguntas. Um jantar profissional e informal.

- O que está tramando Uchiha? Se por acaso você quer me matar por estar sendo inconveniente, desista. _– começou ela e ele sorria por dentro_

- Se você sabe o que estou planejando, espero que não se sinta acuada.

- É preciso mais que isso para me acuar. Não irei jantar com você, agora se me der licença, tenho um crime para resolver.

- Está com medo de ficar a sós comigo em um território completamente meu?

- Estou sozinha com você e em seu território. E não, não estou com medo. – _sorriu, tão natural quanto pôde. No fundo, na sua parte sensível, Sakura sentia um pouco de medo daquele homem. _

- Sem interrupções tenente. Sem público.

Ela se levantou com seus pertences em mão e foi andando para a porta. Sasuke também se levantou e por instinto, Sakura o olhou. Amaldiçoou-se por cada pensamento pervertido que passava pela sua cabeça. O rosto pálido de Sasuke cintilava sutilmente com a claridade e o deixava ainda mais sedutor. _Um demônio na forma de um anjo, pronto para atacar. _

Colocando seus pensamentos em ordem, ela falou com a voz fria:

- Se der eu passo por lá.

- Ótimo. – _ele sorriu discretamente. Andou para sua mesa e pegou uma caneta. Poucos segundos movimentando-a e ele voltou trazendo consigo um pedaço de papel_ – Meu endereço. Acho que oito horas é um bom horário.

- Claro.

- Até mais tarde tenente.

- Não fale como se tivesse certeza que eu aparecerei. Falei que se der...

- Só que eu tenho certeza que você irá. Você é uma policial e está morrendo de curiosidade para ver se meu perfil bate com o perfil montado para o assassino.

- Você é insuportável Uchiha.

- E você é irritante tenente. – _Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e suavemente roçou os lábios no ouvido dela e percebeu que a mesma arrepiou com seu ato_. – Uma irritante que tem cheiro de cereja.

- Afaste-se! _– o empurrou bruscamente e respirou fundo várias vezes. Sabia que seu rosto estava pegando fogo, porque estava sentindo isso. Sasuke estava derrubando sua estrutura e ela não estava mais conseguindo se manter firme_. – Se ousar se aproximar de mim novamente, farei você apodrecer na cadeia.

- Até mais tarde tenente. – _sorriu _

Ele abriu a porta e continuou andando para longe de Sakura. Ela ficou olhando para as costas dele sem conseguir pensar em nada. Do lado de fora, Tenten olhava-a com curiosidade.

- Senhora, você está corada? _– provocou-a_

- Fale mais alguma coisa e você estará limpando o chão da central.

- E então, _– a morena a ignorou e andou mais rápido para pode acompanhar Sakura_ – o que vai usar hoje à noite?

- Do que está falando?

- O jantar na casa do Sasuke.

- Eu não irei. _– mentiu_

- Arrã. Sabe tenente, você poderia esquecer um pouco seu trabalho e pensar em ser mais feminina. Esse é seu primeiro encontro depois de quanto tempo?

- Não interessa Tenten. Ele é nosso suspeito principal e você quer que eu vá jantar com ele?

- Não se preocupe. Se você não aparecer na central amanhã, eu saberei que Sasuke tem culpa no cartório e farei de tudo para prendê-lo.

- AHH! – _gritou raivosamente _

- Esse é o efeito Sasuke. – _Tenten murmurou baixinho_

- Alias, como você sabe sobre o jantar?

- Você sabe como sou curiosa tenente.

**...**

Sozinha na sua sala da central de policia, Sakura observava a chuva que caía sem nenhum impedimento pelas ruas da cidade. Suspirou. Olhou para a tela do computador que continha a imagem do assassino no prédio de Akemi e a imagem de Sasuke.

Se sentou na cadeira e massageou as têmporas para tentar neutralizar a dor de cabeça. Tenten havia saído há uma hora para comprar remédios e até agora não dava sinal de vida. Tinha certeza que se quisesse atravessar a divisão de eletrônicos até a sala de Neji a encontraria lá.

Seu telefone móvel começou a vibrar encima de sua mesa. Sakura olhou para o visor que piscava insistentemente e seu olhar animou um pouco ao reconhecer o número. Atendeu e do outro lado da linha uma voz animada gritava seu nome. Sakura gemeu por causa da sua cabeça.

- _Testuda! Como você está? Chutando muitos traseiros?_

- Pois é Ino, o mesmo de sempre. _– sorriu_

_- Você deveria arrumar um namorado, sua voz está melancólica. Tem que esquecer um pouco seu trabalho._

- Argh! Não venha com essa. – _bufou_ – O que você quer?

_- Adivinha! Eu vou voltar para Nova Iorque._

- Porque me pediu para adivinhar se nem deu tempo para que eu pensasse?

_- Testuda, eu falei que estou voltando._

- E eu escutei. Estou muito animada, consegue perceber?

_- Não._ – Ino suspirou do outro lado da linha _– Quer saber o motivo?_

- Tenho escolha?

_- Você me mata de rir Sakura_. – gargalhou falsamente – _Irei fazer uma propaganda para divulgação de um perfume. E sabe de quem é? _– Ino esperou que sua amiga se manifestasse e como só obteve o silencio, continuou _– Sasuke Uchiha! Acredita nisso?_

- Sasuke Uchiha? – _Sakura exaltou a voz e se levantou da cadeira_ – Explique-se.

_- Agora ficou animada né?_

- Explique-se!

_- Está bem._ – bufou irritada _– Eu fiquei sabendo que a modelo principal não está mais na divulgação e então ele me contatou_.

- Quando foi isso?

_- Ontem à noite. _

- Ino, eu não a quero perto dele.

_- E porque não? Sakura, esse trabalho vai me fazer morar aí por um bom tempo, além de me fazer subir bastante na carreira_.

- Eu sei. Só que por enquanto, não se aproxime dele.

_- Minha viagem só está programada para daqui a quatro dias. O que foi? _– perguntou curiosa

- Nada que se preocupe. Olha, eu preciso desligar. Tenho que ir chutar alguns traseiros.

_- É isso aí minha amiga! Até daqui a quatro dias, amo você_.

- E eu você. Tchau.

Sakura fechou o flip do celular e sorriu. Teria motivos para ir à casa do Uchiha, agora mais que nunca estava motivada. Não iria deixar que sua amiga caísse nas garras de um suspeito assassino. Olhando o relógio e vendo que não tinha tanto tempo, Sakura saiu da sua sala em direção a divisão de eletrônicos.

Na metade do caminho, Tenten apareceu sorridente.

- Tenente? _– assustou-se_ – E-eu...

- Não quero explicações. Vou sair mais cedo, tenho um jantar para ir.

- Eu sabia que iria ir.

- É melhor não começar com gracinhas Tenten, onde estão meus comprimidos?

- Ah... – _Tenten tateou os bolsos e sorriu envergonhada para Sakura_ – Acho que os perdi.

- Perdeu? – _indagou irritada_ – Amanhã você vai cumprir hora extra, não quero nenhuma desculpa. Até amanhã Tenten.

Sakura saiu andando tranquilamente para fora do prédio ainda escutando alguns resmungos raivosos de sua assistente. Foi para casa e tomou o remédio para fazer com que sua cabeça parasse de latejar. Tomou um banho demorado e quando voltou para o quarto, deu um suspiro derrotado ao vê-lo completamente bagunçado.

Abriu seu guarda roupa e suspirou novamente. Não tinha o que usar para um jantar na casa de um homem rico. E parando para pensar, Sakura se perguntou por que ela. Dentre tantas modelos, atrizes... Mulheres muito mais bonitas, porque ele a escolheu para jantar? Tremendo de frio dentro do roupão, ela se postou em frente a todas aquelas roupas de trabalho, lembrou-se de uma peça esquecida e empurrando todas, achou o vestido de Ino que ela havia esquecido há algum tempo em seu apartamento.

Gemeu ao ver o comprimento daquele vestido. Preto, simples e um pouco acima dos joelhos. Caia perfeitamente em seu corpo. Pegou os scarpins que Ino havia lhe dado e os colocou. Olhou no espelho, se aproximou e fez careta para as olheiras que apareceram abaixo das suas esmeraldas. Passou um pouco de corretivo e nada mais. Soltou seu cabelo do típico rabo de cavalo e o deixou cair levemente até cobrir um pouco dos seus ombros.

Ela todos os dias ia vestida com calça, camisa social e uma jaqueta. Com botas de saltos não tão altos e seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, Sakura nunca se preocupava em se arrumar para pegar bandidos. Seu modo de vestir estava correto para uma tenente. Só que ela sabia se vestir quando tinha compromissos que não envolviam a polícia. Além de ser uma grossa policial, é também uma mulher que sabe se vestir para impressionar. Olhando uma última vez para o espelho, sorriu para seu reflexo. Estava bem bonita.

Antes de descer para o carro, Sakura se preparou mentalmente para aquela noite. Seriam horas sozinha com Sasuke e se ele já abalava com sua estrutura por alguns minutos, o que ele poderia fazer em horas? Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, ela descobriria naquela noite se ele é ou não seu assassino.

.

.

-x-x-x-

**N/Anna:** Oi. Awn, quantos reviews lindos no capítulo passado. Fiquei feliz e que bom que estão gostando da fic.

Novo capítulo postadinho e espero que gostem.

.

.

**vivian-san****:** Sabe como é né? Ninguém antes tinha tratado Sasuke desse jeito, aí aparece uma tenente toda cheia da coragem e ele já se interessa.

HAHA seu palpite é bom linda, bom mesmo. Guarde ele que mais para frente saberão quem é o assassino.

Tenten safadinha né? Kkkkk e já já Sakura vai perder essa amargura e parar de ser ranzinza.

Sério? Que livro é esse? Essa fic é baseada em uma série de livros, mas não é parecido com esse que você disse.

Obrigada pelo review linda.

Beijos

.

.

**Dai-cham****:** EUAHEUAH eu ri com seu review. Sério que você tem contas com nome de Akemi? Desculpa por termos te matado. Kkk Sasuke é lindo e sexy de qualquer jeito, mas considerando-o assassino perigoso... nooooossa! É perigo para todo mundo. Haha

Seu palpite é bom viu, guarde-o que mais para frente finalmente descobrirão quem é o assassino.

Que bom que está gostando, de verdade.

Obrigada pelo review.

Beijos

.

.

**s2Cold Hearts2****:** UEHAUHEAUEAH Pode dar palpites linda. Ah, o pior que o Sasuke nem vai levar tanta patada assim para conquistá-la. Homem lindo e sedutor conquista muito mais rápido. Kkk

Meu Deus. Seu tempo? Onde foi parar seu tempo? D:

Mas não se preocupe, vou postar sempre nas sextas para que você possa ter um capítulo novinho para poder ler no final de semana.

Tenten danadinha. Sakura ainda vai dar um flagra nela. HAHA

Sim sim. Pode ser o Sai mas também pode não ser ele né? Itachi também é meio parecido com o Sasuke e usando uma peruca... hm. KKKK Calei minha boca. Ai céus.

Mas guarde seu palpite, é um bom palpite.

Obrigada pelo review e awn, fico muito feliz saber que está gostando e que irá nos acompanhar até o final.

Beijos

.

.

**Susan 01****:** Continuei. Haha

.

.

Reviews por favor :)


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Os olhos são a janela da alma. O medo, pânico estavam estampados nitidamente nos olhos dela. A decepção e raiva foram substituídas. Estava amarrada na cama como uma qualquer enquanto seu seqüestrador estava sentado em uma poltrona a sua frente e sorria como se nada estivesse acontecendo. O mais frustrante era que estava em sua casa e estava insegura.

- Você é muito linda, sabia Samantha? Iríamos nos divertir tanto hoje, mas você estragou tudo querendo sair de casa mais cedo. – _ele olhou para a ponta da faca e sorriu ainda mais quando Samantha olhou temendo aquele objeto_. – Não se preocupe, isso não será usado.

- Por quê? – _choramingou _– Porque está fazendo isso comigo?

- Eu simplesmente gosto de matar.

- Por favor! Me solte, eu não contarei a ninguém e lhe darei qualquer quantia de dinheiro. Só não me mate.

- Ora querida, nada nesse mundo irá comprar o prazer que sinto ao ver seus olhos perderem esse brilho. _– ele se levantou da poltrona e se aproximou da morena que estava seminua na cama_ – Nada irá fazer com que minha humilhação seja esquecida.

- Não... Por favor! _– implorou quando ele passou a ponta da faca em seu pescoço_

- Terei que me ausentar por algumas horas. Tenho um compromisso. _– sorriu_ – Não se preocupe, irei te amarrar mais forte e te amordaçar para não estragar meu plano. Eu voltarei para você querida.

- Pare! Você é um doente! Não!

- Shiiii! Ninguém vai te ouvir. Agora descanse, iremos nos divertir bastante após eu voltar.

**...**

Sakura tinha acabado de abrir a porta quando se assustou com a figura melancólica no corredor do seu prédio.

- Katherine, algum problema?

- Desculpe-me aparecer assim de repente tenente. Eu precisava dar meu depoimento, se apareci em uma hora errada posso falar com você amanhã.

- Não, entre. – _deu espaço na porta para que Katherine entrasse_ – Sente-se, fique a vontade. Irei pegar meu gravador e poderemos começar.

Katherine assentiu e se sentou no sofá marrom do apartamento. Ela apertava os dedos das mãos inconscientemente. Quando Sakura voltou e se sentou a sua frente, ela relaxou um pouco.

- Se importa se eu gravar nossa conversa? – _perguntou. Recebendo um não de sua convidada, Sakura ligou o gravador e começou_ – Tenente Sakura Haruno da divisão de homicídios da policia de Nova Iorque. Interrogando Katherine Williams, amiga de Akemi Shimizu, morta no dia 15 de outubro. Local do interrogatório – _pausou _– apartamento da oficial, sem mais nenhuma testemunha no local. Vamos começar Katherine.

- Sim.

- Qual era sua relação com Akemi? Eram muito amigas? Ela te contava tudo?

- Nós crescemos juntas. _– sorriu tristemente_ – Eu e ela éramos como irmãs. Dividíamos todos os segredos, contávamos tudo uma para outra.

- Ela te falou alguma coisa sobre a campanha de publicidade de um novo perfume de Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sim. Quando ela me ligou contando, estava eufórica. Sabíamos que com esse trabalho ela voltaria a trabalhar. Akemi adorava o que fazia e sentia muita falta das passarelas.

- Entendo. _– Sakura olhou para seu bloco de notas e depois voltou seu olhar para Katherine –_ Lucy, a vizinha de Akemi me contou que ela estava bastante feliz nessas duas semanas, sonhadora. No dia de sua morte, ela teve algum encontro. Sabe me dizer se estava namorando?

- Não posso dizer que era um namoro. _– suspirou_ – E eu a avisei que era perigoso se envolver com algo assim.

- Algo assim como?

- Akemi um dia depois de receber o telefonema de Sasuke, recebeu um e-mail. Aqueles típicos e-mails de encontre sua alma gêmea em tantos dias. Sabe de quais estou falando?

- Sim, sei. _– concordou se lembrando de sua caixa de entrada entupida desses e-mails considerados lixos_. – Continue.

- Ela estava ainda muito triste pelo seu antigo relacionamento e quis se aventurar um pouco. _– Katherine fungou e passou a mão no cabelo_. – Logo que se cadastrou no site acabou conhecendo um cara que era conhecido por Romeu. Ele era o cara perfeito, dizia coisas perfeitas, conquistava-a todo o momento. Eu afirmo isso por que ela me mandou um pedaço da conversa que eles tiveram. _– apertou novamente os dedos das mãos e olhou para um ponto fixo no chão –_ Ele marcou um encontro com ela, eu falei para ela não ir e parar de falar com esse cara. Só que Akemi não me escutou e nem escutou Cristina.

- Cristina?

- Nossa amiga. Ela está fora do país e não sabe do que aconteceu. _– Katherine continuou a contar após ver o olhar encorajador de Sakura –_ Insistimos para não ir, mas somente escutávamos que ele a amava e que nunca iria fazer-lhe mal. Akemi não nos contou o dia do encontro, por isso nem fizemos nada para tentar impedir.

- Então ela conheceu o assassino pela internet?

- Sim.

- Isso só deixa o caso ainda mais complicado. – _suspirou_ – Pode me dizer como era o relacionamento entre ela e Sasuke?

- Eles dois eram muito amigos. Já foram amantes, mas nunca quiseram levar essa relação para frente. Viraram amigos e por isso Sasuke decidiu chamá-la para ser a garota propaganda do seu perfume. _– sorriu_ – Ele sabia que iria fazê-la crescer novamente nesse ramo.

- Você percebeu em algum momento que ele poderia matá-la?

- O que? _– assustou-se_ – Sasuke matar Akemi? Não, jamais! Ele gosta muito dela.

- E só uma hipótese senhorita Williams.

- Me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe. _– Sakura sorriu_ – Há mais alguma coisa que deseja me contar?

- Acho que é só isso.

- Então terminamos. Obrigada pela ajuda Katherine.

- Tenente, _- ela se levantou e encarou os orbes verdes de Sakura_ – prometa-me que irá pegá-lo.

- Eu irei pegá-lo. _– levantou da cadeira –_ Irei fazê-lo sofrer pelo crime que cometeu.

- Obrigada. _– sorriu –_ Sinto muito se fui inconveniente ao aparecer assim. Liguei para a sua divisão e eles me deram seu endereço. Sei que apareci em uma hora errada, você está muito bem vestida para alguém que irá limpar a cozinha.

- Akemi é muito mais importante que qualquer outro compromisso. E além do que, é bom atrasar um pouco.

- Acho que está bastante atrasada.

- Isso é irrelevante. _– Sakura andou até a porta e a abriu. Katherine passou por ela e se virou para olhá-la_

_-_ Quando poderei enterrar Akemi?

- O corpo será liberado quando tivermos o resultado toxicológico. Não irá demorar, eu prometo.

- Akemi não usava drogas.

- São exames naturais que fazemos.

- Certo. Obrigada mais uma vez tenente. _– sorriu_ – Tenha uma boa noite.

Sakura assentiu e também lhe desejou uma boa noite. Entrou no apartamento e pegou seu celular, discou o número de sua ajudante e esperou impaciente para que a mesma atendesse.

- _Senhora, algum problema? _

- Quero que você pressione Neji e faça com que ele obtenha todas a conversas que Akemi teve pela internet. Site de relacionamentos, algo relacionado com Romeu.

_- E como chegou nisso?_ – perguntou intrigada

- Katherine acabou de sair do meu apartamento, ela em seu depoimento foi bastante detalhada sobre o envolvimento de Akemi com um internauta.

_- Então ela melou seu jantar com o Sasuke hein. Que azar_.

- Cale-se Tenten, faça o que mandei. _– bufou_

_- Amanhã eu falo com Neji_.

- Fale agora, tenho certeza que tem o telefone dele. E também acelere o exame toxicológico de Akemi, quero a liberação do corpo o mais rápido possível.

_- Sim tenente. Farei isso_. – resmungou

- Isso é só o inicio do seu castigo por ter perdido meus comprimidos. Tenha uma boa noite Sakura.

_- Boa noite. _

Desligou o telefone sorrindo. Olhou o relógio no visor do celular e suspirou. Chegar uma hora atrasada não ia ser nada legal. Desistindo do seu jantar com Sasuke, Sakura andou para a cozinha preparar uma xícara de café até ser impedida pela campainha que tocava irritantemente.

- Que droga! _– bufou com raiva. Olhou para o lugar onde Katherine havia se sentado e se certificou que ela não havia esquecido nada. Andou até a porta e a abriu com uma expressão confusa._ – O que está fazendo aqui? _– perguntou derrotada quando encarou os orbes negros do seu visitante_

- Pensei que iríamos jantar à uma hora atrás.

- E iríamos. Mas eu tive outro compromisso e não podia desmarcá-lo.

- Um compromisso no horário do nosso compromisso? – _perguntou com escárnio_ – Era mesmo um compromisso ou é uma desculpa para me dar o bolo?

- Não preciso de desculpa nenhuma. – _ralhou _

- Ótimo, então vamos.

- O que? _– perguntou franzindo o cenho para fitá-lo_

- Acha que vim aqui para te fazer uma visita? E já que você está vestida para um jantar, _- Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente para Sakura e a mesma enrubesceu_ – iremos jantar. Não aceito um não como resposta tenente.

- Seria um crime recusar um pedido seu não é mesmo? _– perguntou sarcasticamente_ – Mas como sou uma policial, não posso ser presa por dizer não.

- Não é crime nenhum tenente. Só que... _– colocou as mãos no bolso da calça preta e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Sakura –_ Sou bastante vingativo. Se recusar meu pedido, você vai sofrer nas minhas mãos.

- Está bem. _– murmurou vacilante, deixando que a mão que segurava a porta caísse ao lado de seu corpo_ – Deixe-me pegar minhas coisas.

**...**

- Não se sente sozinho nessa casa Sasuke? – _Sakura interrompeu o silêncio que habitava a mesa de jantar da grande casa de Sasuke_

- Depois do segundo encontro tenente, já podemos parar com as formalidades. Pode me chamar apenas de Sasuke. _– sorriu –_ E sim. Mas eu sou acostumado a ficar sozinho, não me importo mais com isso.

- Mesmo assim. É uma enorme casa Sasuke. _– ela olhou para a taça de vinho que estava em sua mão e seus pensamentos vagaram para longe. Se ela podia chamá-lo de Sasuke, então ele também a chamaria de Sakura. Arrepios involuntários cobriram seu corpo ao pensar em como seu nome soaria na voz dele. _

- É uma ótima casa para uma família tenente.

- Hm... _– suspirou_. É, não foi dessa vez.

Empregadas muito bem vestidas entraram servindo a comida. Sakura olhou surpresa para seu prato e cutucou seu alimento.

- Isso aqui... São camarões? – _perguntou espantada_

- São. Algo errado? – _perguntou ele, fitando-a com certo temor_

- São enormes.

- Sim. _– sorriu_ – Quando se tem dinheiro, você tem sempre do bom e do melhor.

- Não sou acostumada com isso.

O jantar foi degustado com silêncio. Raramente uma palavra era dita. Podia-se dizer que o jantar foi de olhares. Tanto pela parte de Sasuke como também pela de Sakura. Ele a olhava e ela resistia. Ele a seduzia apenas com simples gestos. Ela sabia, sabia que já havia sido deslumbrada por ele.

Depois do jantar, eles andaram calmamente pela casa. Sasuke sendo um anfitrião perfeito mostrava cada cômodo para sua visitante e ela olhava adorada por tudo aquilo. Por fim, pararam na imensa biblioteca. Onde uma lareira crepitava pequenas labaredas. Sentados no sofá macio que habitava aquele recinto, eles degustavam o vinho caro que Sasuke havia aberto para jantarem.

- Está esperando o momento certo para me fazer as perguntas que tanto quer fazer? – _ele perguntou, investigando-a com aqueles olhos que para ela, eram olhos da perdição._

- Se me deu carta branca, então começarei.

- Fique a vontade. –_ sorriu_

- Utiliza bastante a internet?

- Claro. Eu preciso saber como anda a bolsa de valores, noticias do mundo, meus e-mails.

- Sites de relacionamento?

- Não. _– ele franziu a testa_ – Posso encontrar companhia sem esses sites. Porque a pergunta tenente?

- Akemi se envolveu com um cara em um site de relacionamento. Só estou verificando.

- Porque sou o suspeito principal.

- Sim. – _assentiu naturalmente_ – Quero que me responda seriamente Sasuke. Essa pergunta vai ser formal e informal, então não tente me contornar.

- Pergunte tenente. _– Sasuke autorizou curioso_

- Você ligou para a modelo Ino Yamanaka?

- Ino? Não fiz nenhum contato com ela, ainda.

- Porque ainda?

- Akemi está morta, preciso de outra modelo para divulgar meu produto e Ino é uma das escolhidas.

- Você não ligou para ela e falou que estava contratada?

- Não, não liguei. Eu mandei a campanha ficar paralisada até o caso ser resolvido.

- Droga.

- Tenente, Ino está viva não é? – _sondou ele, agora parecendo mais preocupado do que de costume _

- Está sim.

- E ela é sua amiga. _– afirmou_

- Ela me ligou hoje dizendo que você havia ligado para ela.

- Isso significa que o assassino está se passando por mim. _– revelou ele com a voz rouca _

- Eu preciso ir. O jantar estava ótimo, obrigada...

- Você não vai.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Desculpe-me tenente, mas não posso deixar você ir.

- Eu faço o que quiser, portanto irei embora. – _Sakura se levantou do sofá e olhou furiosamente para os orbes divertidos de Sasuke_

- Você pode até fazer o que quiser, mas não deixarei você ir embora nessa chuva.

- Está chovendo?

- Um dilúvio, não percebeu? _– sorriu zombeteiro_ – E além da chuva, você não está de carro.

- Droga! _– bufou_

- Isso tudo é medo tenente?

- Medo?

- Medo de mim.

- Não tenho medo de você. – _mentiu_

- Está mentindo. _– Sasuke se levantou e lentamente foi se aproximando de Sakura que a cada passo de Sasuke, ela dava um passo para trás._

Só que não contava com a parede impedindo seu distanciamento. Amaldiçoou mentalmente tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

- Não se aproxime!

- Se não está com medo de mim, porque então está fugindo?

- V-você... – _sua voz vacilou ao toque suave dos dedos de Sasuke em seu rosto_ – É meu suspeito.

- No fundo você sabe que não sou culpado. _– ele levou os lábios até o ouvido da Sakura e murmurou baixinho,_ – Sou inocente Sakura... _– fazendo o corpo dela se arrepiar completamente._

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram surpresos. _Como imaginei_. _Meu nome soou perfeitamente... _

Sasuke se aproximou ainda mais perto de Sakura, perto demais. Enlaçou a cintura dela com uma mão e com a outra segurava a nuca feminina. Trazendo-a para mais perto de si, para finalmente provar o gosto que aqueles lábios tinham.

Seus lábios tocaram os dela, roubando um suspiro que a Sakura tinha guardado desde o primeiro momento que havia cruzado o olhar com Sasuke. Os lábios dele deslizavam sobre os dela e incrivelmente Sakura estava contribuindo para aquele beijo. Todo seu medo, o crime, as suspeitas foram substituídas por aqueles lábios que a devorava sem hesitação.

Lentamente ele se afastou de Sakura, respirando fundo para recuperar o ar perdido. Os pulmões trabalhavam frenéticos. Era possível escutar as batidas insanas dos corações dos dois. Sakura deu um passo para trás em legítima defesa, um passo em vão. Já que a parede ainda permanecia ali. Se perguntava em como ainda estava de pé. Tinha razão ao dizer que qualquer pessoa com uma boa saude, vacilaria perto desse homem.

- E-eu. Preciso. Ir. – _Sakura falou pausadamente não sabendo realmente o que dizer e o que fazer. _

- Não. Não precisa ir.

Ele sorriu novamente como um anjo vingador e a atacou novamente, de um modo que nem sua mente conseguiu lutar. Sasuke com suas mãos hábeis passeavam pelo corpo feminino docemente entregue a ele. O vestido justo abandonou o corpo da tenente em questões de segundo e sua boca era constantemente possuída pelos lábios de Sasuke. Eram arrancados suspiros e beijos intermináveis. Beijos e toques incontroláveis e insaciáveis.

Sakura estava completamente entregue. E só percebeu a mudança de ambiente quando olhou em volta e viu que não estava mais presa na biblioteca entre a parede e o corpo de Sasuke. Agora estava deitada e presa entre a cama e o Sasuke.

- Seja minha tenente. _– ele murmurou nos ouvidos da Sakura, fazendo estremecer e ansiar pelos toques dele._

- Não há como fugir...

- Você quer fugir?

- Se eu dissesse sim, - _Sakura afundou seus dedos nos cabelos negros do Sasuke e trouxe seus lábios para perto dos dela_ – você me deixaria fugir?

- Não.

Ele a beijou e a noite fria que estava lá fora, deixou de existir para eles.

**...**

_- _Não irei demorar tenente. _– Sasuke sussurrou, observando-a dormir. Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto silenciosamente_.

**...**

_Bip, bip, bip._

- Sasuke Uchiha. Quem fala? – _ele se sentou na cama com o telefone fixo no ouvido e passou a mão nos cabelos que caiam em seus olhos_ – Só um momento.

Sakura havia despertado com o barulho irritante do telefone. Olhou para Sasuke e o viu sorrir lhe entregando o telefone.

- Nem estamos ainda em uma relação fixa e já estão ligando para você.

- Ugh. – _Sakura se sentou na cama e corou quando o lençol caiu revelando seu torso nu. Rapidamente ela se cobriu e pegou o telefone dele_. – Faça esse sorrisinho sumir ou chutarei sua bunda sem hesitar.

- Adoraria ser chutado por você. – _ele se aproximou dela e começou a beijar o pescoço feminino_ – Não deve nem doer.

- Cale-se. – _suspirou e colocou o telefone no ouvido_ – Tenente Sakura.

_- Demorou tanto tempo para atender tenente, as coisas devem estar boas aí._

- Tenten, você ligou para a casa do Sasuke somente para se certificar que eu havia dormido com ele?

_- Isso nem me passou pela cabeça senhora. Foi só um bônus. Mas é que eu liguei para seu celular milhões de vezes, a culpa não é minha se sua bolsa foi parar atrás do sofá_.

- Desembucha logo e você, _– ela murmurou para Sasuke que continuava a beijá-la _– pare com isso. Estou no telefone.

- Você faz ideia de quão sexy é tendo essa postura séria?

- Tenten ainda estou esperando.

- Desculpe-me. É que dá para ouvi-los. – _Tenten__ deu uma gargalhada e logo após assumiu um tom sério –_ Houve um homicídio tenente. Um homicídio com as mesmas características com o de Akemi. A central ligou para senhora e como não obteve respostas, eles me contataram. _– ela pausou_ – A policia foi chamada por voltas das três horas da manhã e foi por meio de uma denúncia anônima. Estamos tentando rastrear a ligação e passar o decodificador de voz para termos uma identidade.

- Endereço. – _Sakura se levantou da cama não se importando com o lençol e a expressão séria que Sasuke formou em seu rosto._

_- Estou passando para seu celular. Tenente..._

- Sim?

_- É melhor vir rápido. A chuva está eliminando as provas._

- Já estou indo Tenten. Se a pericia não estiver aí, faça o trabalho deles. Sei que é capaz.

- _Sim senhora._

Sakura jogou o telefone na cama e bufou por não conseguir encontrar suas coisas.

- Estão na biblioteca tenente. Sua bolsa e casaco estão na entrada.

- Obrigada. – _agradeceu e começou a andar para a porta_

- Vista isso. _– ele jogou sua camisa de seda e ela o olhou curiosa_ – Não vou deixá-la sair nua até a biblioteca.

- Ah! _– corou_ – Obrigada.

- Espere um minuto que já desço para levá-la.

- Não preciso de você.

- Está sem carro tenente.

- Argh! Um minuto Sasuke, nada mais.

- Você não faz ideia do que eu posso fazer em um minuto. _– ele a olhou fixamente e sorriu a seduzindo. Sakura sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas, mas focou no homicídio que ela iria analisar. _

- Ande logo. _– suspirou_

**...**

Eles não demoraram muito para chegar. Sakura estava assustada pelo modo do Sasuke dirigir, era terrivelmente assustador. Ela saiu do carro apressadamente e foi logo ao encontro da sua ajudante.

- Belo par de pernas senhora.

- Está querendo me irritar, não é?

- Sim. Dormiu com o suspeito e ainda trouxe ele para a cena do crime. _– Tenten reprimiu uma risada e continuou encarando Sakura –_ Está tão sério assim? Me diga senhora, ele é bom de cama?

- Tenten!

- Desculpe-me. _– sorriu_

- Relatórios. – _Sakura suspirou_

- A cena do crime foi dentro do quarto. A porta da sacada estava aberta, portanto a chuva conseguiu entrar e danificar bastante. Mulher...

- Samantha Olsen. _– Sasuke disse atrás de Sakura e Tenten. Eles analisavam o corpo nu e violentado da mulher encima da cama._

- Ela trabalha para você?

- Era a parceira de Akemi na divulgação.

- É melhor você sair daqui. É uma cena de um crime e a vitima possuía relações profissionais com você. Além do que, você é só um civil.

- Não vou sair daqui tenente. _– ele olhou-a friamente_. – Quero saber tudo sobre esse assassino. – _Sakura olhou para os olhos dele e teve medo do que poderia ocorrer._

- Está bem. Só não se aproxime, não quero que contamine ainda mais a cena.

Com Tenten ao seu lado, Sakura se aproximou para analisar o corpo violentado.

**x-x-x**

**.**

**.**

**N/Anna: **Oi cambada. Ueheahuahua

Mais um capítulo da fic. Na sexta, como sempre. Não atrasei, viram? Kkkk

E as coisas começam a ficar quentes né? Não colocamos hentai nesse capítulo, mas futuramente vai haver hentai. Já vou logo avisando.

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

.

.

**vivian san:** kkkk eu acho engraçadinha essas histórias que há essas briguinhas. Procure mesmo, quero saber que livro é esse.

Mas menina, teve algo que você falou e eu não dei atenção? '-' boiando.

Isso do passado aí só vai ser dito mais para frente. Ainda vai ter muito tempo para vocês quebrarem a cuca. Kkk

Comprimidos de dor de cabeça que a Sakura tinha pedido para Tenten trazer. Mas a morena parou na ala errada e sabe como é...

Mas gente, essa galera aí querendo um triângulo amoroso kkk. Ino não entrou na história para isso.

Bem, obrigada pelo review.

Beijos

.

.

**Pah Uchiha-chan****:** Seja bem vinda e puxa, obrigada *-*

Fico feliz em saber que está gostando.

Obrigada pelo review

Beijos

.

.

**s2Cold Hearts2****:** SIIM! Nas sextas *-* Faço tudo ~quase tudo~ para ajudar os leitores. Haha

Tadinha da Ino. Nem entrou na história direito e todo mundo já está achando que ela vai atrapalhar o romance dos dois. Vê se pode. Kkkkk

Sakura e Sasuke na mesma cama? Hmmmmmmm... Foi o que aconteceu né? Kkk

Mas olha, um novo palpite? Kkk

Pode sair contando seus palpites menina. Quem sabe você acerta, não é?

Sasuke seduz qualquer uma mesmo resmungando. Minha nossa...

Me manda passa seu MSN que eu passo o meu, já que meu MSN cheio das drogas não está mostrando meus convites de novos contatos. Aí eu tenho que adicionar também.

Lady_

Obrigadinha pelo review linda.

Beijos

.

.

**Dai-cham****:** kkkkkkkk Sasuke pura sedução.

Gente, que ódio da Ino. Coitada... Ela não é má.

E seu palpite sobre a morte da Akemi é palpável. Mas só lendo e pensando, pensando, pensando para realmente saber o motivo. Só mais para frente que será revelado.

Obrigada pelo review.

Beijos

.

.

**Susan 01****:** Awn, fico tão feliz em saber que está gostando *-*

Obrigada mesmo.

Beijos

.

.

Não se esqueçam dos reviews

Quem tiver twitter, pode me seguir lá que sigo de volta: Annagonc

Beijos


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Sasuke está bastante distante, não acha senhora? – _Tenten olhou suavemente para trás e observou Sasuke encostado no carro olhando para o céu_ – O bom é que sabemos que ele não é o culpado.

- Não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso. – _ela suspirou enquanto esperava a pericia recolher as provas _

- Como assim tenente? Vocês estavam juntos na hora do crime.

- Escute-me. Houve um momento, quando já estávamos dormindo, eu estava dormindo. O escutei dizer que não demoraria e senti a pressão na cama diminuir. – _Sakura olhou para o moreno que ainda olhava o céu _– Posso ter sonhado, mas também pode ter acontecido.

- Ele...

- Não sei que horas ele saiu do quarto e nem sei quando voltou. Eu estava cansada e ainda embriagada por causa do vinho.

- Somente pelo vinho? _– Tenten sorriu ironicamente, mas logo que viu o olhar de Sakura fechou o sorriso e se focou no homicídio_ – Se ele se envolver com a investigadora principal do caso e ainda por cima tenente da divisão de homicídios, as suspeitas sobre ele não irão existir.

- Ele pode estar fazendo esse joguinho Tenten e eu caí direitinho.

- Não podemos afirmar isso tenente. _– a ajudante de Sakura a olhou abaixar os olhos e continuou:_ – A senhora não quer que ele seja o culpado.

- Eu estou pouco me importando com isso. Se ele for o culpado, irei jogá-lo na cadeia sem hesitar. _– bufou_ – Só porque eu quis me divertir uma noite significa que estou envolvida sentimentalmente com ele? Por favor.

Tenten acenou positivamente para Sakura. Havia concordado com que a tenente disse, mas sabia que lá no fundo, ela temia que Sasuke fosse realmente o culpado. Sabia que dentro daquela postura séria, rígida e fria da tenente, um coração batia assustado. Ela foi conquistada pelo Uchiha.

A ajudante iria abrir a boca para fazer um comentário, mas ao sentir seu celular vibrando dentro do bolso da farda, pediu licença para Sakura e se afastou.

- O que foi Neji?

- Terminei de analisar o computador de Akemi. Essas conversas estão picantes.

- Salve em um CD e depois eu buscarei. – _sorriu_ – A tenente irá querer analisar todas as palavras dessas conversas.

- Não demore para aparecer. E Shino me ligou falando sobre o exame toxicológico de Akemi.

- Te ligou?

- Ele sabe que estou mais ou menos no caso e além disso, Sakura não atendia o telefone.

- E meu telefone?

- Eu não iria dar seu telefone para ele. _– bufou_ – Venha logo buscar o CD e o exame.

- Shino deixou aí com você?

- Sim. E se a tenente perguntar sobre a gravação da ligação anônima, enrole-a. O cara que ligou é um expert em computadores, não consigo rastrear _– Neji suspirou_ – Se ela souber que não sou capaz de rastrear uma ligação, irá me chamar de incompetente.

- Não se preocupe com isso Neji. Quando eu voltar para a central irei até aí.

- Estarei esperando. Até daqui a pouco.

- Tchau.

Tenten colocou seu telefone no bolso da farda e andou em passos largos até Sakura que falava grosseiramente com Sasuke.

- Eu não vou deixar que você se meta nas investigações. Você é apenas um civil. – _esbravejou irritada_

- Uma investigação extra-oficial. Só precisa me dar as informações, posso ser bem útil tenente.

- Não, não, não! Só porque nós dormimos juntos, acha que tem o direito de se meter na minha investigação?

- Sim.

- Está enganado Uchiha. _– rosnou_

- Senhora.

- O que é? – _Sakura virou para encarar sua ajudante. Respirou fundo ao ver o olhar assustado que Tenten demonstrava._

- Neji conseguiu as conversas de Akemi e o exame toxicológico também está pronto.

- Ótimo. A gravação da ligação está com Neji?

- Sim. Ele está trabalhando nela.

- Que gravação? – _Sasuke dirigiu sua pergunta para Tenten, já que sabia que qualquer coisa que perguntasse a Sakura, ele não iria obter respostas_

- A policia foi avisada por meio de uma ligação anônima. Enviamos para conseguirmos rastrear e obter o local de onde o assassino ligou.

- Tenten...

- Sim, senhora?

- Porque você não o convida para um café e conte todos os detalhes da investigação? Não ligue para o fato dele ser apenas um civil e ainda mais sendo o suspeito do caso.

- Oh! – _Tenten colocou a mão na boca e abaixou a cabeça logo em seguida_ – Me desculpe.

- Ainda sou o suspeito tenente?

- Vá embora. Você tem uma empresa para cuidar não é? – _Sakura suspirou e começou a andar em direção ao carro de Tenten –_ Vamos embora Tenten.

- Sakura. – _Sasuke a chamou. O corpo todo dela travou. Sua respiração falhou e suas pernas tremeram. Sakura ainda não conseguia se acostumar com seu nome sendo dito por ele. _

- O que foi? – _Por fim, conseguiu perguntar_.

- Não vou ficar esperando enquanto esse maldito continue trazendo prejuízos para mim. Você não quis me passar as informações de um jeito dentro da lei, mas isso não me impedirá de obter essas informações. Considere-se avisada.

- Sasuke... O que você vai fazer?

- Você é uma oficial da lei, não posso lhe dar informações.

Ele sorriu de um modo que não a agradou. Ela sabia que ele iria fazer algo e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

Sakura esperou que ele entrasse no carro para chamar um policial que estava impedindo a população de entrar na cena do crime.

- Você está de carro policial?

- Sim senhora.

- Lhe darei uma missão. Siga aquele carro e em nenhuma hipótese perca-o ou deixe-o que descubra.

- Mas...

- Isso é uma ordem!

O policial assentiu e correu para seu carro. Sakura entrou no carro de Tenten e se permitiu relaxar.

- Vamos para minha casa, preciso trocar de roupa.

_..._

- Vamos lá computador idiota! _– Sakura bufou_

_Processando informação..._

_ Não confere._

_Poderia repetir seu comando? _

- Argh! Já falei três vezes sua máquina idiota! Droga.

_Processando informação..._

_Não confere._

_Repetir comando._

- Vá para o inferno!

_Destino não localizado. _

_Digite sua senha de acesso:_

_- _Argh!

Ela colocou os dedos nas têmporas e respirou fundo. Estava com dor de cabeça e já tinha tomado todos os remédios possíveis. Olhou para porta da sua sala e depois olhou para o relógio. 34 minutos que Tenten havia saído para buscar os documentos com Neji. Não demorava mais de dez minutos para atravessar a central...

Sakura gemeu de dor ao se levantar rapidamente. Iria até a divisão de eletrônicos e se sua ajudante estivesse lá com Neji fazendo não sei o que, iria trazê-la de volta pelos cabelos.

Com passos largos, Sakura atravessou o longo corredor indo em direção a divisão de eletrônicos. Andou devagar quando chegou no lugar cheio de computadores no chão. Passou com cuidado pelos oficiais que estavam analisando aquelas máquinas imprestáveis. Só de lembrar do computador em sua mesa, sua cabeça doía.

Parou em frente a porta da sala de Neji e girou a maçaneta. Claro, não obteve resultados. A porta estava trancada e a sala toda escura. Bufou indignada e com a coragem que sempre teve, Sakura respirou uma grande quantidade de ar e chutou a porta com toda sua força.

Um alto baque foi escutado, um gemido de dor foi solto pelos lábios da tenente e dois pares de olhos assustados podiam ser vistos da porta.

- Tenente! _– os dois disseram juntos e com os rostos vermelhos se separaram um do outro _

- Estou indignada.

- Senhora, eu...

- Calada Tenten! _– Sakura cruzou os braços e os encarou_ – Nós estamos na central da policia de Nova Iorque e vocês estão desrespeitando todos nossos códigos e regras.

- Tenente.

- Eu exijo respeito por esse ambiente e exijo competência nos casos que estamos trabalhando. Ao qualificá-la como minha assistente Tenten, eu tinha certeza que era capaz e completamente centrada nos seus objetivos. Não estou vendo você sendo responsável nesses atos.

- E-eu... – _Tenten abaixou a cabeça e murmurou com a voz embargada._ – Me desculpe.

- Se acontecer isso mais uma vez, rebaixarei os dois no mesmo instante. E vocês sabem que posso fazer isso.

- Não vai ocorrer novamente tenente. – _Neji falou friamente e voltou seus olhos para o computador_

- Ótimo. Tenten vá para minha sala com os documentos que veio pegar aqui. Neji, como anda o rastreamento da ligação?

- Anda bem. _– suspirou ao ver Sakura afinando os olhos_ – Não tem nada de bem. Está difícil triangular a localização, o cara que fez isso é muito inteligente. E ele está com linhas de vários lugares do estado.

- Elimine os locais com mais de vinte minutos de distância do local do crime.

- Isso vai demorar um pouco.

- Seja rápido, estarei na minha sala.

Sakura saiu da sala de Neji e foi direto para sua sala. Tenten estava sentada na cadeira em frente a mesa da tenente. Ia começar a falar, mas Sakura a impediu de iniciar seus pedidos de desculpa.

- Não quero escutar mais nada sobre isso. Só não repita esse erro.

- Sim senhora.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos ver se Akemi estava mesmo drogada.

Sakura pegou a pasta que estava na mesa e a abriu. Passou uma página, passou outra e voltou no começo. Leu tudo o que estava escrito três vezes e jogou a pasta violentamente na mesa.

- Alguma coisa de errado? _– Tenten perguntou_

- É uma droga desconhecida. Utiliza essência de flores na compostagem.

- Flores?

- Sim e ainda são encontradas no continente Europeu. Sabe como é caro trazer essas flores para a América?

- Acho que consigo imaginar.

- Somente alguém com bastante dinheiro conseguiria trazer essas flores. – _Sakura pegou seu telefone e digitou o número do telefone do policial que mandou seguir Sasuke_ – Policial, relatórios.

- Segui ele até a empresa e estou parado aqui desde o momento que ele chegou.

- Ótimo. – _ela escutou um bipe em seu telefone e sabia que tinha alguém na outra linha_ – Espere um minuto. _– Sakura atendeu a outra ligação enquanto revirava sua gaveta atrás de um chocolate_ – Tenente Haruno.

- Mande o policial descansar tenente.

- Sasuke. Como conseguiu meu telefone?

- Posso conseguir muitas coisas que você não faz nem ideia. Agora faça o que mandei. Mande o pobre rapaz descansar, não estou na empresa já faz duas horas.

- Como? Argh. Espere. _– apertou o botão do telefone para falar com o policial_ – Volte para central, policial. Sua missão está cumprida.

- Sim senhora.

- Agora Uchiha, onde você está?

- Resolvendo alguns assuntos, e tenente...

- O que foi?

- Se colocar mais alguém para me seguir, ficarei muito chateado com você. – _sua voz estava séria _– Foi bom falar com você tenente. Mais tarde nos vemos.

- Espera... _– sua voz morreu ao escutar os bipes constantes_ – Ele desligou. Sasuke vai fazer alguma coisa, eu sinto isso Tenten.

- Que tipo de coisa tenente?

- Algo que vai trazê-lo diretamente para cá. _– suspirou_ – Vamos analisar essas conversas.

Tenten olhou para a expressão preocupada de Sakura e sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela estava temendo o que Sasuke iria fazer.

As duas ficaram horas analisando os trechos da conversas entre Akemi e Romeu. Sakura procurava características de Sasuke na conversa, mas sua tentativa era em vão. Ela não o conhecia suficiente para poder analisar com perfeição.

- Computador, rode o programa de probabilidade.

_Diga seu comando._

- Qual a probabilidade de Sasuke ser esse usuário chamado Romeu?

_Processando informação..._

_Analisando dados coletados..._

_Probabilidade de ser a mesma pessoa: 65%_

- É uma porcentagem alta.

- Sasuke se envolve cada vez mais nesse caso, estamos andando em círculos e sempre nos deparando com ele. – _Sakura repousou a cabeça nas mãos e continuou: –_ As mulheres mortas trabalhavam para ele, o assassino de Akemi parece com ele. Sasuke é rico...

- E ainda tem aquilo da senhora ter escutado ele sair do quarto.

- Sim, e ainda tem isso.

- Posso interromper? _– Neji entrou na sala e olhou para a expressão acabada da tenente_

- Me diga que conseguiu rastrear.

- Consegui. Admito que foi difícil, mas consegui.

- Difícil em que sentido? – _Sakura olhou fixamente para ele_

- O cara usou uma máquina que é capaz de jogar o número de telefone para vários locais. Rastreei os locais que a senhora mandou fazer e um me chamou bastante atenção.

- Que lugar?

- A casa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ela se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e encarou o nada. Seu coração acelerou e suas pernas ficaram sem ação. Tudo estava perdendo o controle, não conseguia sentir o chão.

- Tenente? – _Tenten também se levantou e correu para segurá-la_ – Sakura?

- Preciso de ar Tenten.

- Neji abra essa janela e pegue um copo d'água. Ela está pálida. Senhora, sente-se. Você precisa se sentar.

- Eu só preciso de ar Tenten! _– esbravejou irritada_

- Sente-se na cadeira agora!

Sakura olhou com raiva para sua assistente e viu a preocupação estampada em seu olhar. Suspirou e se sentou. Neji apareceu logo depois com um copo de água e Sakura aceitou sem hesitar. Não havia percebido que estava com sede.

- Tenente, a senhora almoçou?

- Não tive tempo Tenten.

- A senhora não vai ter tempo nenhum se continuar desse jeito.

- Deveria ter me deixado terminar de falar antes de passar mal. – _Neji se aproximou da mesa _

- Tem mais?

- Sim. A casa do Uchiha foi o foco, já que ele é o suspeito. Mas quando eu ia concluir a investigação, a linha foi acionada e foi possível rastrear a localização.

- Ele entrou em ação?

- Ele está em um dos locais que a linha foi utilizada no homicídio dessa manhã.

- Me dê as coordenadas. Vamos pegar esse desgraçado agora.

Sakura pegou o telefone e começou a armar uma operação.

...

- Quando eu der a ordem, vocês irão invadir. Eu irei na frente.

- Não irá.

Sakura olhou para trás e viu seu superior se aproximando.

- Senhor, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Sarutobi ordenou que eu viesse e comandasse essa operação já que eu vejo que não está em condições para agir.

- O que está dizendo Kakashi?

- Sua assistente relatou o que aconteceu com você. Precisa se alimentar tenente e graças a isso, você não irá agir nessa operação.

- Esse caso é meu. _– Sakura o encarou com raiva_ – Não irá me tirar.

- O caso continua sendo seu, mas você não irá agir nessa operação.

- Senhor...

- Não Sakura. Eu te treinei e sei quando você está em condições. Fique aqui enquanto eu dou as ordens.

- Está bem.

Sakura se afastou dele e encostou no carro. Tenten se aproximou dela e se sentiu culpada por ver sua chefe triste.

- Me desculpe tenente. Eu precisava fazer...

- Tudo bem Tenten. Mas eu quero que entre lá e faça o que eu iria fazer.

- Não irei desapontá-la.

- Sei que não. –_ sorriu_

Kakashi comandou a operação e Sakura sabia que iria obter êxito. Ele era seu professor, seu mestre. Aquele que lhe ensinou tudo que sabia.

Nervosa e ansiosa, Sakura andava de um lado para o outro esperando alguma noticia. E quando ela olhou para a entrada do galpão seu coração novamente vacilou e seu chão novamente sumiu.

Algemado, sujo de sangue e sendo abordado por policiais, Sakura viu a pessoa que em hipótese alguma queria ver.

- Sasuke... – _murmurou. Sua esperança havia morrido._

x-x-x

Sim, eu sei que demorei e me desculpem por isso. A culpa não é a demora para escrever os capítulos, já que eu tenho até o 8 escrito, mas sim a falta de tempo. Faculdade consome todo meu tempo.

Bem, agora as coisas começam a pegar ainda mais fogo pro lado do Sasuke hein kkkk

Prometo não demorar a postar. Dependendo do número de reviews posso postar quarta feira já. O que acham? Só depende de vocês.

Agora vamos responder os reviews "anônimos". Os outros serão por reply.

**vivian san:** Lógico que eu iria te responder, mesmo demorando haha. Eu sempre respondo.

Siim, ele saiu e isso deixou tanta gente com dúvidas. Adoro isso sabe kkk

Ainda muita coisa vai rolar. Não pensei em uma reunião ainda com a família do Sasuke. Não sei, posso ver se consigo colocar no último capítulo da fic, hm. Ou posso adiantar isso para quem sabe, talvez, uma segunda temporada. Isso depende muito da participação dos leitores. Mas pode ter certeza que sua ideia será bem vinda e vou fazer o possível para colocá-la. Será uma reunião muito engraçada mesmo kkkk

Obrigada pelo review.

_Façam reviews, isso é motivador.  
Beijos_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

- Kakashi me relatou o ocorrido Sakura. Conseguimos pegar o assassino...

- Senhor. – _Sakura interrompeu seu superior _– Sasuke não é o culpado.

- Como pode ter certeza? Ele estava no local do crime.

- Poderiam ter armado para ele. – _ela se levantou e começou a andar impaciente pela sala_ – Escute senhor. Só porque encontramos Sasuke coberto de sangue dentro daquele galpão e com uma mulher assassinada, não quer dizer que ele seja o culpado. Há indícios de luta.

- Ele pode ter lutado com a mulher.

- É tecnicamente impossível uma mulher deixar o olho de um homem roxo.

- Você deixaria.

- Argh! – _bufou_ – Eu sou treinada para isso.

- Tenente, se não me apresentar provas contrárias, Sasuke Uchiha será preso.

- Ele não é o assassino. Ele tem um álibi para o segundo homicídio.

- E qual é esse álibi?

- Eu... – _Sakura se sentou novamente e torceu os dedos_ – Eu estava com ele na hora do crime.

- Você estava com ele? O que estava fazendo com ele durante a madrugada?

- O senhor quer mesmo saber?

- Tenente! – _Sarutobi a encarou furiosamente e sua voz se elevou radicalmente _– Você se envolveu com o suspeito do crime!

- Sim. Eu me envolvi sim. – _elevou a voz também_ – Só porque ele é o suspeito do crime eu não posso dormir com ele? Envolver fisicamente é diferente de emocionalmente senhor.

- Está fora do caso tenente.

- O senhor não vai me tirar desse caso.

- Você não tem condições de permanecer em um caso...

- Me desculpe interromper senhor, _- ela se levantou da cadeira e o encarou firmemente_ – vou continuar nesse caso e provarei que Sasuke não é o culpado.

- Sakura...

- Sim?

- Você conseguirá prendê-lo caso ele seja o assassino?

- Eu só dormi com ele senhor. Se Sasuke for o culpado, não hesitarei.

- O advogado dele ainda não chegou, por lei temos o direito de fazê-lo permanecer aqui por 24 horas. Entre naquela sala e me traga o caso completo.

- Eu trarei.

Ela saiu da sala do chefe e andou com passos bruscos até a sala de interrogatório.

- Tenten, ele já chamou algum advogado?

- Sim tenente.

- Vamos lá. – _suspirou _

Sakura abriu a porta e se deparou com Sasuke sentado na cadeira com os braços cruzados. Ela fechou a porta e após se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele.

- Onde está seu advogado?

- Mandei-o esperar lá fora.

- O que você estava fazendo naquele local?

- O que você acha tenente? _– ele perguntou com sarcasmo_

- Escuta aqui Sasuke, estou tentando te ajudar e você não quer ser ajudado. Quer ir para a cadeia? Ótimo! Eu te mando para a cadeia.

- Isso é o que você quer realmente?

- A questão não é eu querer. Eu quero achar o culpado de todos esses crimes.

- Então você achou.

Sakura olhou-o com raiva. Ela poderia sair daquela sala e enviá-lo para cadeia, ele tinha dito que era o culpado. Então porque ainda permanecia sentada o encarando? Tentando de alguma forma descobrir o que está por trás dessa declaração do Uchiha.

- Eu acabei de sair da sala do meu comandante dizendo que você tinha um álibi para o segundo homicídio, mas quando sair daqui irei até ele e dizer que no meio da noite você simplesmente saiu do quarto dizendo que não demoraria. Tempo suficiente para cometer um homicídio.

- Você estava acordada? _– perguntou surpreso_

- É o que parece Uchiha. – _ela se levantou_ – Com licença. Devo fazer meu relatório de conclusão.

- Espere. Sente-se aí.

Ela acatou a o pedido e se sentou novamente no mesmo lugar que estava sentada.

- Quando você falou que havia uma ligação e que estavam rastreando, eu fui até meu computador e consegui rastrear o local. – _encostou na cadeira e continuou_: – Quando cheguei lá encontrei o assassino. Nós brigamos e ele injetou algo em mim que me fez dormir. Quando acordei, já era tarde demais ir embora ou tentar fazer qualquer outra coisa.

- Você viu a face do assassino. Quero que faça...

- Não.

- O que? – _indagou surpresa_

- Eu conheço o assassino e todos os crimes que ele cometeu foi para me atingir.

- A mulher morta no galpão trabalhava para você?

- Sim. Ela estava na lista para substituir Akemi, caso alguma coisa desse errado.

- Então você conhece o assassino, me diga quem é.

- Não direi.

- Está louco Sasuke? Sério, está louco?

- Não entendeu o que eu disse tenente?

- Entendi o que?

- Ele está matando para me atingir.

- Então me diga quem é ele para que eu possa capturá-lo. – _falou pausadamente para que ele pudesse compreender_

- Você está na lista dele tenente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Não conseguiu entender o que ele havia dito. Como assim ela está na lista do assassino? Como ele iria conseguir atingir Sasuke matando ela?

- E já que está na lista dele, não quero que se envolva ainda mais.

- Espere um momento...

- Senhor. – _um homem trajando um terno e óculos escuro abriu a porta da sala_ – Consegui sua liberação.

- Foi um prazer ser interrogado por você tenente.

- Espera! – _chamou-o irritada. Em vão, já que ele já tinha saído da sala_ – Droga! – _bateu as mãos em punhos fortemente na mesa_

- Tenente?

- Vamos dar esse dia por encerrado Tenten. Se o comandante perguntar, diga que passei mal por não ter almoçado e você me levou a tapas para casa.

- Sim senhora.

**...**

Os orbes dela mostravam dúvida, indagando-se fervorosamente do porque estar à uma da manhã, na porta do quarto do homem que é o suspeito principal do caso de homicídio mais complicado que ela já recebera. Claro que ela iria atrás dele para obter respostas. Se ele não podia lhe dizer em uma conversa formal, então seria obrigado a dizer em uma conversa informal.

Não conseguia dormir. Só pensava nas palavras proferidas por ele naquela tarde e por causa dessas palavras, estava ali. Parada e hesitante. E a única coisa que martelava na sua cabeça era de obter as respostas.

- Entre. – _A voz forte dele despertou-a dos devaneios impróprios, lembrando-a que a realidade era realmente assustadora._

Girou a maçaneta devagar e abriu a porta respirando profundamente. Por um momento queria correr dali, esquecer de tudo e todos. Mas os olhos negros estavam fixos nos seus e com a intensidade do olhar era possível sustentá-la. Fazê-la andar até ele sem passos falsos.

- Feche a porta.

Ficou-o fitando com curiosidade. Sasuke estava sentado na poltrona com um livro nas mãos esboçando um pequeno, mas perceptível sorriso. Estava com a expressão tranqüila, uma expressão que não é conhecida por aqueles que estão sendo acusados por três homicídios.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, continuando com sua imparcialidade. Esperando que a mulher paralisada acatasse seu pedido.

Sakura percebendo o que ele queria que fizesse, fechou a porta e novamente se virou para encará-lo.

- O que faz aqui tenente? – _indagou esperando uma resposta plausível, mas certamente, não haveria alguma resposta aceitável para aquela visita. Alias, ele já sabia qual seria a resposta._

Não obteve respostas. Sakura permaneceu parada, o encarando fixamente, tentando descobrir algum resquício de culpa dentro daquela imensidão negra. Só que não conseguiu obter. Sasuke possuía o par de olhos mais indecifrável de todo o mundo.

Ele odiava esperar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. O tempo era dispensável para alguém como ele.

Perto da grande janela de vidro, coberta imparcialmente por uma cortina branca que balançava levemente ao soprar do vento. Havia uma instante de livros, repleta deles. Livros grossos, finos, de capa dura. Diversos tipos. Ao lado dele, numa mesinha de canto, onde uma bebida de cor âmbar parava na metade da garrafa, ao seu lado, um copo vazio.

Agora ela entendia. Era assim que ele aliviava suas frustrações.

- O que faz aqui tenente? – _perguntou mais uma vez e dessa vez, foi rispidamente. _

- Acho que não concluímos nossa conversa de hoje à tarde.

- Ligue para minha secretária e marque um interrogatório para qualquer dia. Está tarde e eu estou cansado.

- É uma conversa informal Sasuke. – _mirou o chão, sentindo-se idiota por ter andado de seu apartamento até a casa dele apenas para obter respostas. Será que era só por respostas? _

- Fique a vontade.

- Vo-você. – _não conseguiu raciocinar. Levantou os olhos esperando que ele lhe ajudasse a continuar, mas acabou sendo em vão. Sasuke estava com os olhos fixos no livro. _

Frustrada e com raiva, Sakura respirou fundo e virou-se para a porta. Estava sendo uma idiota por ter se preocupado com ele, ter saído de sua casa quentinha para encarar uma noite fria apenas para livrar a cara dele de uma cela. Perder toda sua coragem e determinação apenas por cogitar a ideia dele ser o culpado. Quem era ela? Com certeza não estava sendo a tenente da divisão de homicídios Sakura Haruno. E porque estava tão preocupada com ele? Novamente se perguntava, era somente por querer concluir um caso que estava ali naquele quarto esperando obter algumas respostas?

- Não pense em sair desse quarto sem me dizer o que veio fazer aqui. – _ele se levantou da poltrona e se aproximou dela._ – Você não veio aqui apenas para fazer sua caminhada noturna Sakura.

- É verdade. Tem toda razão.

- E então?

Ela se virou e sua respiração falhou ao vê-lo tão perto de si. E olhando-o tão perto pôde concluir o real motivo de estar ali, diante dele. Encarando-o e afundando em seus orbes negros.

- Você não é o culpado.

- Não? – _sorriu_ – E como chegou a essa conclusão?

- Meu raciocínio e lógica investigativa não foram as responsáveis por isso.

- Então... Como foi que chegou a conclusão de que não sou o assassino?

- Eu apenas estou escutando o que meu coração diz.

O sorriso que estava em seus lábios simplesmente sumiu. Seus olhos negros que demonstravam imparcialidade até aquele momento passaram a demonstrar confusão e surpresa.

- Não consegui compreender tenente.

- Sério? _– suspirou_ – Estou aqui dizendo que preferi escutar meu coração ao invés do meu trabalho...

- Diga a frase.

- E-eu... – _ela tentou abaixar a cabeça para impedir que ele visse seu rosto corando, mas Sasuke segurou seu queixo com a mão e levantou lentamente para que ela pudesse olhá-lo. _

- Onde está sua coragem Sakura?

- Morreu no momento em que percebi que amo você.

A última coisa que ela viu antes de fechar seus olhos foi o sorriso que Sasuke esboçou. Sentiu seus lábios serem capturados pelos dele desesperadamente com paixão.

Seus lábios imprensavam-se cada vez mais nos dela. Sua língua impaciente vasculhava lugares antes não visitados, sentindo o gosto, as sensações, explorando cada canto, afim de nunca esquecer-se de nenhum. Os braços dele agarravam-na com mais força, à medida que o beijo aprofundava-se com martírio.

O ar lhes faltou, impedindo-os de continuar. Separaram-se ofegantes, deslumbrando os olhos um do outro, onde podiam realizar o desejo de se veem refletidos. Como o céu refletia a luz do luar.

Encostaram suas testas uma na outra, deixando seus narizes roçarem um no outro, como em uma brincadeira inocente. Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto os toques de suas narinas ainda lhe traziam arrepios.

- Sakura... – _sussurrou seu nome – _Eu não posso lhe dizer quem é o culpado.

- Não estou pedindo isso. Apesar de que se eu souber quem foi vai me ajudar muito.

- Eu quero tanto te ajudar, mas eu não posso.

- E porque não Sasuke? _– perguntou enquanto desabotoava a camisa de seda dele._

- Porque não posso colocá-la em risco. Agora principalmente.

- E porque?

- Você me algemou tenente. Somos nós dois contra todos, eu protegendo você.

- E eu protegendo você.

Os lábios dele avançaram sorrateiros até seu pescoço. Onde ela, vencida pela sensação maravilhosa que atingia seu corpo, pendeu a cabeça para um lado, deixando-o explorar sua carne com a boca, seus dentes. Ele lhe mordiscava a pele, lambendo, provocando.

Um sorriso transparecia nos lábios dela, um sorriso de realização, satisfação. Os dedos dele enroscaram-se nas alças da blusa preta, escorregando-as lentamente sobre os pequenos braços femininos, enquanto seus lábios se deleitavam com a pele suave de sua nuca.

A blusa sumiu pelos seus braços exatamente no mesmo momento que conseguiu tirar a camisa que Sasuke estava trajando. Ele tocou seus lábios. Apenas um toque demorado. Roçando-os nos dela devagar, assim como seus narizes.

Não demoraram muito a entregarem-se a um beijo ardente, caloroso como seus corpos naquele momento. Com maestria, ele segurou-a nos braços, sem descolar sua boca da dela e com cuidado a levou para cama. Depositando-a gentilmente na larga cama ele continuou com seus carinhos.

Deitou sobre ela, sustentando o peso do seu corpo com os braços. Roubou os lábios dela novamente, com vontade, sentindo seu sangue ferver cada vez mais ansiando, cobiçando. O incomodo que partia de dentro de suas calças impossibilitava-o de pensar, sua virilha doía de puro desejo, seu membro latejava ansiando pela hora em que poderia enfim amá-la descontroladamente.

Afastou-se, olhando-a nos olhos. Deixando sua mão acariciar de leve o rosto vermelho da tenente. A sua tenente. Acariciou sua bochecha, deixando seus dedos escorregarem até os finos lábios, onde os contornou pausadamente. Eles, entreabertos, deixavam a respiração descompassada escapar e a língua os circular como seus dedos.

Sem delongas, deixou seus carinhos deslizarem pelo pescoço, pelo colo, chegando então aos seios, onde demorou com suas caricias. Ela gemeu, remexendo seu corpo preso pelo dele. Sasuke sorriu com os orbes fechados, deixando sua vontade comandá-lo, seguindo com seus carinhos no seio em seu poder.

Delicadamente ele apartou as caricias nos seios medianos, deixando seus lábios escorregarem pela extensão do corpo feminino como uma cobra. Ora lambendo, ora mordiscando. Apenas deixava fluir suas emoções no contato sensual com a pele dela. Suas mãos modelavam o abdômen, tateando com força a barriga lisa. Deixou sua língua circular o umbigo, enquanto suas mãos encarregavam-se de retirar a calça de moletom que Sakura ainda vestia.

Carinhosamente alisou suas pernas, memorizando cada pedaço, voltando para as coxas, onde iria demorar. Mas aos poucos, subiu vagarosamente seus dedos, roçando-os na virilha dela.

As mãos pequeninas pararam as suas.

Sasuke levantou seu rosto, olhando a face ruborizada e suada de sua amada. Vergonha? Era o mais provável. Mas porque ela estaria com vergonha se ele já tinha visto-a nua? Talvez porque da última vez eles não curtiram o momento, apenas seguiram os instintos e emoções.

- Quero te tocar Sakura... - _disse com desejo, sua voz tão sensual recheada de anseios._

As pequenas mãos se afastaram, parando encima do colo já explorado por ele. O próprio observou os olhos esverdeados se fecharem e os lábios fazerem o mesmo.

Muitas coisas passavam pela mente de Sakura naquele momento, mas nenhuma relacionada a policia, investigação e homicídios. Sua mente estava repleta daquele momento, daquele instante minuto em que sentia sua calcinha escorregar entre suas pernas de modo demorado. Engoliu em seco, imaginando o quanto estava patética ao envergonhar-se tanto com aquilo. Ele já tinha visto ela nua, então porque estava tão envergonhada? Daquela vez ela não sabia que o amava.

- Você é linda tenente. – _sussurrou em seu ouvido_ – Minha tenente.

Abriu os olhos em surpresa, percebendo a aproximação que estava a centímetros do seu rosto. Perdeu-se na imensidão negra, sentindo a respiração lhe faltar, pois havia esquecido totalmente de respirar, mas de repente, o ato a seguir a fez buscar mais fôlego do que antes.

Audacioso, ele lhe arrancou um gemido alto, forte. Fazendo seus olhos cerrarem com força, suas mãos agarrarem o lençol macio da cama.

Ele lhe tocava o sexo, com destreza. Seus dedos habilidosos roçavam em cada canto de sua feminilidade, massageando sua parte mais sensível com lentidão.

- Abra os olhos. – _exigiu com a voz sedutora_ – Quero ver seus olhos enquanto te toco.

Não sabia como, mas seus orbes obedeceram mesmo preferindo ficar provando da mais deliciosa escuridão. Com dificuldades, entreabriram, fitando os negros sedentos de tanta paixão e o meio sorriso que ele esbanjava.

Ele lhe torturava daquele jeito.

Olhando com anseios antes nunca visto por seus olhos, arfando como a própria arfava, mesmo não tendo seu membro sensível acariciado naquele momento. Então, Sakura percebeu que mesmo não tocando em seu sexo também ela torturava-o com suas feições, que expressavam suas sensações diante dos carinhos dele. Mordeu os lábios, percebendo a intensidade dos movimentos dele aumentarem bruscamente.

Ameaçou fechar os olhos novamente, mas sentiu o fervor de desaprovação nos orbes dele, que ameaçou introduzir um dos seus dedos pela cavidade molhada e calorosa que tocava. Com martírio, Sakura manteve seus olhos um pouco abertos, fitando-o, sentindo-o introduzir um, dois, ameaçando colocar o terceiro dedo em seu íntimo.

Era inebriante, totalmente inebriante. Sentir Sasuke movimentar seus dedos com agilidade, bombeando-os rapidamente dentro de sua intimidade.

Não agüentou ao sentir o calor alastrar-se por seu corpo, concentrando-se em seu ventre que ardia como uma ferida exposta ao álcool. Fechou os olhos, dizendo o nome dele como um disco arranhado. Implorando por ele.

Mas o desejo lhe esvaiu como areia entre os dedos novamente. Sem aviso, os dedos escaparam de sua intimidade, fazendo seus olhos abrirem, mostrando em seu semblante o quanto estava desamparada com aquela atitude tão má vinda dele. Olhou-o, e nesse momento, ele sorria tão vitorioso e perfeito que até mesmo esquecera-se de reprová-lo por sua maneira rude de iludi-la tão maravilhosamente.

- Não sei por que está sorrindo. _– murmurou envergonhada_

Ele continuou sorrindo, levando suas mãos até a calça social, desabotoando-a e retirando-a do seu corpo juntamente com a roupa de baixo.

- Estou sorrindo porque esse momento está sendo único. – _delicadamente, afastou as pernas dela com as suas, deixando seu corpo cair encima do corpo feminino_ – Quero ter você na minha cama não só hoje, mas todos os dias. Quero te amar. – _murmurou – __Te amar hoje, amanhã e sempre. Ser o único a fazer seu coração bater assim, o coração que me pertence. _

Sentia o membro inchado, pulsante, acariciar-lhe lentamente o sexo, enquanto as palavras dele aceleravam seu coração, trazendo água em seus olhos. Agora ela tinha certeza do que sentia, tinha certeza que ele não havia cometido aqueles crimes.

- Eu espero que mesmo depois de te contar todo o meu passado, você continue me amando, continue murmurando meu nome.

- Do que está falando Sasuke?

- Eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida e sendo assim, você precisa saber das coisas que deixei para trás. Saber o porquê eu tive que sair do quarto e fazer com que suas suspeitas aumentassem.

- Sasuke...

- Shii. – _beijou-a rapidamente_ – Deixe-me te amar pela última vez.

- Seu passado é tão horrível assim?

- Para uma policial é. Só quero que saiba que eu sou todo seu.

Penetrou-a sem pressa, sentindo a cavidade molhada expandir-se conforme adentrava. Sentia o calor dela se tornar seu, sentia seus sentimentos passarem por seu corpo como uma tempestade furiosa. Sentindo tudo. Absolutamente tudo.

- Assim como você é toda minha agora... – _fechou os olhos, movimentando-se dentro dela_ – Só minha...

Deixou-se entrar inteiro, sentindo a intimidade apertada lhe acolher, aquecer. Gemeu, sentindo o corpo contrair em sensações nunca experimentadas. Apenas aquela mulher era capaz de lhe dar tamanha felicidade e satisfação.

Sakura lhe abraçou, sentindo seu corpo sendo tomado por ele. Perdendo-se no vai e vem dos seus corpos, um movimentando-se ao contrário do outro, aumentando o prazer, aumentando aquelas sensações inexplicáveis.

Arfava, descontroladamente assim como ele. Tentando inutilmente prender seus gemidos, mas era impossível.

As palavras incoerentes invadiam sua boca, saindo por ela em tons variados, baixos, altos, rastejantes, definidos. Pedia por mais mentalmente, sem saber que falava inconsciente. Fazendo-o aumentar o ritmo conforme ela pedia.

As mãos dele vagavam por sua silhueta, pressionando sua cintura, enquanto puxava o corpo suado de encontro ao seu.

As unhas arranhavam as costas desnudas, deixando marcas. Sakura pressionava seus dedos na pele macia, aspirando o perfume gostoso que só ele possuía. Deixou que suas mãos passeassem pelas costas largas por mais um tempo, escorregando seus dedos em movimentos diversos, carinhosos. Então lhe segurou os ombros, apertando-os enquanto sentia as investidas lhe trazerem mais gemidos a boca, onde sem contestar, liberava-os em demasiado deslumbre.

Prendia-o em seu corpo mais e mais, segurando seus ombros, certificando-se que ele jamais sairia dali. Suava, ofegava, sentindo o oxigênio lhe faltar.

Sasuke escondia-se em seu pescoço, deixando sua respiração descontrolada atingir a nuca feminina, provocando arrepios incontroláveis, ora a respiração, ora os lábios dele. Ficou ali, aspirando o delicioso cheiro que os cabelos sedosos continham.

Seus movimentos apenas demonstravam o quanto desejava prolongar o tempo que queria estar morando dentro dela. Apenas isso... Apenas não queria chamar o ápice com urgência.

Levantou seu cenho em direção ao rosto da mulher que tinha em seus braços. Admirando-a tão linda, com feições delicadas, apaixonada. Deixou seus olhos vagarem pela silhueta suada, com respiração oscilante. Apreciando cada semblante resultante do prazer que ele estava causando a ela.

O mesmo Sakura fazia, não retirando seus olhos verdes do semblante cheio de amor de seu amado. Contemplando-lhe tão suavemente com seus olhos apaixonados.

Entendera o que ele queria, pois ansiava pelo mesmo, queria prolongar sua estadia com ele.

Ele a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, onde suas línguas saboreavam o desejo mais puro de um sentimento compartilhado pelos dois.

Os movimentos se tornaram rápidos, precisos. Seus olhos se encontraram no júbilo do prazer, ambos refletindo-se naqueles olhos repletos de paixão. Suas testas se encostaram, suas narinas se tocaram, suas respirações aceleraram...

Ela segurou seus cabelos com força, sentindo o orgasmo atingi-la com força.

- Não vou te abandonar... Eu te amo. – _d__isse sentindo seu corpo sofrer espasmos descontrolados, arqueando seu corpo._

O orgasmo dela provocou o ápice dele logo em seguida. Ele cerrou os olhos, deixando a franja negra cobri-los.

- Espero imensamente que não tenente.

Seu corpo perdeu as forças, caindo sobre o frágil de Sakura. Ele escondeu-se na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando mais uma vez o perfume de cereja que ela continha. Tão delicioso. Ficou ali por um longo tempo, sentindo os dedos pequenos acariciarem seus cabelos.

Poderia morrer ali. Naqueles braços, envolto daquele cheiro. Ela por sua vez, fitava o teto com um sorriso imenso. E com esse sorriso, adormeceu. Sentindo o coração diminuir as batidas lentamente.

x-x-x

Mais um capítulo postadinho e esse capítulo tá bom né? Tenho certeza que gostaram.

Reviews do capítulo anterior foram poucos, onde está a galera? Poxa vida. Eu sumo e vocês somem? Me desculpem.

Espero que dessa vez sejam fofo e me deixem mais reviews.

Beijos


End file.
